


The Heart of Ren

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Mythology, English is not my native language, F/M, Grayish Rey, Original Porg character, Original side characters, Out of Character Hux, but not really, inspired by one thousand and one nights, my summary sucks, the knights of ren, weird grammars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: After the First Order conquered a planet, it was a universal knowledge that said planet must deliver a virgin young lady as a tribute to the master of the knights of Ren.The Supreme Leader Snoke was eager for his apprentice to get the tributes pregnant. He needed an army of force users he could manipulate and train since birth. Kylo Ren was the finest specimen of force user Snoke had encountered, that was why he had always been his master favorite. But so far, he only took each girl for one night, and rumors said he killed her by dawn.At least that was what Rey had heard.





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of rape as a concept in this chapter, but no one got violated against their will.

After the First Order conquered a planet, it was a universal knowledge that said planet must deliver a virgin young lady as a tribute to the master of the knights of Ren.

The Supreme Leader Snoke was eager for his apprentice to get the tributes pregnant. He needed an army of force users he could manipulate and train since birth. Kylo Ren was the finest specimen of force user Snoke had encountered, that was why he had always been his master favorite. But so far, he only took each girl for one night, and rumors said he killed her by dawn.

At least, that was what Rey had heard.

 

A week ago she would not be interested in this weird gossip that seemed to be something her fellow scavengers enjoyed to discuss, but the situation had changed. Jakku was the latest planet to be conquered by the First Order. Rey hid in her AT-AT throughout the event, but she heard Kylo Ren singlehandedly slaughtered the entire village not far from where she was and declared Jakku the First Order’s territory not long after.

Which was why, at the moment, every virgin girl within the ranges of reproductive ages in Jakku must be presented at the town hall.

In the morning, one of them was going to be presented as a tribute to Lord Kylo Ren.

The day after, one of them was going to die far from the place they called home.

  
Rey felt herself shaking from the thought. She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced around to see other girls sobbing in to their parents’ embraces. She didn’t know whether she should be sad or relieved that her family wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of losing her forever.

  
Well, considered they left her to fend for herself since she was five. She thought it wouldn’t matter much to them whether she lived or died.

  
“We are going to select the tribute by using this random system from our computer.” Unkar Plutt, who organized the event announced. “If your number is on the board, remember that your sacrifice will be remembered.”

  
Rey huffed, she seriously doubted that.

  
She also know Unkar Plutt enough from trading with him to know that this system was anything but random.

  
The wealthy families must have already paid Unkar to leave out their daughters’ names, even some scavengers traded their three months worth of portions to avoid being selected.

  
Unfortunately, Rey’s business was not as good.

  
Beside, she would died from starvation anyway, and that took longer to put her out of misery.

  
“1584! Where is number 1584!”

  
Rey looked down at her holopad, she felt her heart dropped as her entire life flashed before her eyes.

 

 

 

 

“Are you alright?”

  
A middle-age woman in charge of making her looked as presentable as possible asked. Rey snorted.

  
“I’m alright for someone with 48 hours to live.”

  
The woman looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it.

  
“What is it?” Rey asked curiously.

  
“You saved all those people’s lives, you know?” She gestured to all the girls who had been helping with her dress and her hair. “By sacrificing yourself, you saved their lives and their families from heartbreaks.”

  
“Guess it’s a good thing I don’t have one to cry over my death, huh?” She sneered. The woman sighed, and continued with her work.

  
“Rey…”

  
Rey turned to a blonde girl she remembered from a scavenging team Rey worked with from time to time.

  
“Sage?”

  
“I- I heard about the tribute thing. Oh, Rey, I’m so sorry you have to go through this.”

  
Sage cried, pulling her into a hug. Rey was not a big fan of skin contact, but she had to admit it felt pretty comforting at the moment.

  
Sage was a year younger than Rey, but she was already married to a boy in her scavenging team, so she was safe by the time the First Order arrived.

  
“I’m glad at least someone knows I’ll be gone.” Rey sighed. Sage pulled away and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

  
“I brought you this.”

  
She pulled something out of her pocket, it was a long, decorated hairpin.

  
“I think they got a lot of those here, you don’t have to give it to me.” Rey said, taking a closer look at the pin and frowned.

“Wait-”

  
“You can use it to…protect yourself, or-” Sage bit her lower lip. “At least with this your life is yours to take.”

  
Rey looked down at the weapon disguised as a pin, the thought of being able to choose her own demise somehow comforted her. She thanked her friend, Sage knew how much her pride meant to her. Rey was happy to see at least one person in the galaxy cared for her.

 

 

 

 

She was escorted to a shuttle by Unkar Plutt and a lot of people who just wanted to see the face of the doomed tribute.

Surprisingly, many of her fellow scavengers were there, standing silently as if praying for her one last time. Rey wanted to escape, to run away from all of this, but she knew the First Order wouldn’t take the humiliation lightly.

  
Apparently, she was supposed to be “honored” by this.

  
It took only minutes to reach to finalizer. Rey absently touched her hairpin when stormtroopers escorted her out of the shuttle. She followed them to what she assumed was Kylo Ren’s quarters.

  
She decided that if she was going to die, the least she could do was trying to take Kylo Ren down with her.

  
“Sir, the tribute from Jakku has arrived.”

  
One stormtrooper informed the person in the quarters via intercom.

  
“Take her to the cell.” A mechanic voice reply.

  
“But sir, the Supreme Leader firmly instructed that-”

  
“I SAID PUT HER IN THE CELL!!”

  
The voice growled. Rey flinched, trying fruitlessly not to be intimidated by the faceless voice.

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“Open the door.” A voice commanded behind them. She turned to see a red haired man in the General uniform.

  
“But-” The stormtroopers looked at each other as if they had no idea what to do. Hux sighed and stepped forward, used a code to open the door and grabbed Rey by her forearm.

  
“Hey!”

  
She struggled but felt herself thrown into the room. She fall flat on the floor at the feet of a huge figure standing over her.

  
“The Supreme Leader clearly ordered that you have to at least spent the night before getting rid of it. Don’t make this harder for yourself, Ren.” The General clearly enjoyed telling the man in the mask what to do. “You know what? I’m starting to think you try to get rid of these girls on purpose to disobey the Supre-”

  
Suddenly the General looked like something was stuck in his throat. Rey looked up to see the man in the mask made a gesture like he was choking the guy.

  
“Don’t you dare question my loyalty to the Supreme Leader!”

  
With that Hux’s body flew back against the corridor wall, and the door slid shut after him, leaving her and the masked figure alone in the room.

  
It was now or never, Rey pulled out her hairpin and launched herself at the man who was still looking at the door, but before her weapon made a contact with his protected skin, Rey felt herself froze mid-air. She tried to resist but couldn’t move a muscle.

  
“You want to kill me.” Kylo Ren cocked his head, the helmet masked his expression but he sounded almost confused. “You don’t know who I am, and yet you want me dead.”

  
“That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

  
She spitted.

  
The said creature paused, as if calculating something in his head, and lifted his hands to take off his helmet. Rey’s breath caught when the helmet revealed a man underneath. He was nothing she could've ever imagined when thinking of the heartless monster. The tall man standing in front of her was gorgeous, with raven curls, dark eyes, and those full lips. He was possibly the prettiest man she had ever encountered in her life, but when she was from somewhere like Jakku, anyone in the First Order could be considered good looking by her standard.

  
“As flattered as I am by your compliment, I don’t think the word ‘pretty’ is appropriate for my description.” He said, looking rather pleased. His voice was deep, almost identical to his voice earlier but less mechanic.

  
“Wait, how did you- Can you read my mind?” Her eyes widened in horror.

  
“Of course I can.” That was all he said before releasing her from the invisible restrain. Her hairpin flew from her hand into his, and the monster threw it in a bin next to his desk.

  
“Don’t come near me!” Rey screamed, took a step back from the giant monster but the stupid gown she was wearing was not made for anything practical. Rey stepped on her dress and almost fell for the second time, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

  
“What a feisty little sand rat you are.”

  
He smirked. Rey almost wished he had the helmet on, that why she could be mad at the man without getting distracted by those perfect lips.

  
“I- Don’t call me that!”

  
“Oh, and why would I listen to you?” He raised an eyebrow. “You know what you are here for, right?”

  
Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Shiver ran through her spine at the thought of this monster touching her without a way to protect herself.

  
“Wow. Thank you for thinking so highly of me.” kylo said sarcastically. Rey flinched when she remembered he could read her mind.

  
“Get out of my head!”

  
“You practically projected that thought to me. I wasn’t even trying.” He rolled his eyes, releasing her from his arms and turned to sit at what she presumed was his working desk.

  
“Then what do you intend to do with me?” She asked, confused.

  
“You can stay the night, and tomorrow I’ll wipe your memory and sent you away to a planet as far away from your home planet as possible.” He explained while reading something and taking notes in his holopad.

  
“You- you can do that?”

  
“Yes, little one. Now, can you leave me be for the night? Order something from the droids if you like. I’ve got works to do.”  
Kylo said, focusing on the works in front of him.

  
“So all the missing girls, they’re still alive? Just don’t remember who they are?” Rey didn’t know she should be relieved or terrified. “And they’re okay with you doing this?”

  
“Well, normally they’re too afraid to talk to me, but the few that asked chose that over death.” He shrugged. “I don’t want a child, even as a soldier, I do not believe in conceiving something just to turn them into weapons, and I just don’t see the point of killing all those women, but if I simply let them go back to there old lives, then it would make the First Order look weak.”

  
Rey should have been okay with her fate, losing memories was certainly better than dying, especially for someone with no good memory to cherish like her.

  
But she had something she didn’t want to forget. It might be a daydream, or a nightmare, but the voice calling her name in a forest full of snow was the only thing that kept he from going insane in Jakku.

  
‘ _Stay here. I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.’_ The voice would said, desperately want her to stay put. ‘ _I’ll come back for you. I promised.’_

  
But no matter how much she screamed to let him know she was there, the owner of the voice never showed up for her.  
She didn’t know if it was a memory or something else entirely, but the thought of not remembering that voice made her wanted to die instead.

  
“Hey. What if- What if stay?”

  
She asked. The tall man stopped writing and turned to her in confusion.

  
“What?”

  
“If I stay, no woman will have to be in this position, right?”

  
“Supreme Leader believes I should focus on conceiving a child with one woman at a time, the bond will make the baby more sensitive to the force.” He nodded.

  
“See? And you wouldn’t have to worry about getting rid of a new girl every time you conquered a planet! It’s a perfect plan.” She tried to convince him. “If anyone asks, you can just get them off your back by saying you are trying hard with me, but the force hasn’t blessed us with a child yet or something.”

  
Kylo looked as if he was actually considering it, then he asked. “It can buy us only few months. Then what next?”

  
“Well, we could fake the pregnancy. It would buy us nine more months, then we tell people I miscarried.”

  
“Then what?” He raised his eyebrow, seemed to be a little bit more interested. Rey knew she had to think fast to impress him.  
“We could fake the second one, it would buy you a few years of not having to deal with this and after that you could get rid of me.” She said.

  
“And what’s in it for you? What do you think you will get from helping me.” He looked skeptical.

  
“I promise to stay away from Jakku, but I want my memories intact.”

  
“And why should I trust you?”

  
“You are the one who can read people’s mind, aren’t you?” She hated the thought of him inside her head, but she needed him to trust her more than anything at the moment. Kylo seemed surprised, and somewhat intrigued by that idea. Before she knew it, she could feel him inside her head, searching and probing for her sincerity. It was beyond uncomfortable, but Rey told herself to relax and let him explored.

  
“Very well.” She felt him retreated. His large hand cupped her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. Kylo looked at her like he just found a favorite new toy.

  
“I believe you’ve got yourself a deal, young lady.”

  
“Rey. My name is Rey.”

  
She said, trying hard not to let him know she was intimidated by him.

  
“Oh, sweetheart. I don’t think you can hide it from me.” He smirked, his face was too close to hers than she was comfortable with. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

  
His lips was on hers before she could react. Rey gasped, and that gave Kylo opportunity to slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed like he fought, passionately and aggressively. She felt her leg gave out under her, but the strong arms held her tight, refused to part from her until Rey was dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

  
“Wh- what-” She tried to ask what the kriff he thought he was doing, gasping for air as the bastard rubbing her back with fake adoration.

  
“There, there. If we are going to fool everyone, you must at least know what my kiss feels like, right?”

  
“Get away from me!”

  
She wiggled out of his arms. Kylo let her go with a small smile.

  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. That was for educational purpose only.” He gave her a once over and chuckled. For some reason his voice made her felt heat crawling onto her face. “Beside, a little girl with no sex appeal whatsoever playing dressed up is hardly my type.”

  
“I am NOT a little girl!” She argued furiously.

  
“Go to bed, Rey. I have works to do.” He said, looking amused by her frustration, and walked back to his desk.

  
“…Goodnight, Kylo.” She sighed, feeling too tired to fight with him. It felt strange to say that to someone, and yet, it made her feel warm inside.

  
The tall figure in his black uniform tensed up for a second and replied softly.

  
“Goodnight, Rey.”

  
She felt herself couldn’t help but smiled at the unexpected gentleness, climbed onto his huge bed in her stupidly uncomfortable dress. She decided to unzip it all the way down to give her room to breath, but because it was the only clothes she had, she needed to keep it on.

  
“You don’t have to keep your clothes on, you know? I doubt there is anything to see under that.” She heard Kylo replied to her thought from his desk.

  
“Oh, go kriff yourself, my lord.”

  
She shot back, venom cleared in her voice, before closing her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 

  
This was going to be a long journey. 


	2. There was a little girl

 

“We are here for the girl, Sir.”

  
Kylo Ren was greeted by two stormtroopers waiting for him in front of his quarters. Behind his helmet, the master of the knights of Ren frowned in confusion. What were they talking about?

“Kylo? What’s going on?”

Rey asked sleepily from his bed. Kylo hated to admit it, but he went through quite an extreme measure to make sure the girl got her sleep, but all his efforts turned into nothing when Rey slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing her eyes and yawned soundlessly.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” 

He said, his voice softened even through the helmet. He thought the stormtroopers would get a clue, but apparently thinking wasn’t their strong suit.

“We are here for the scavenger girl, Sir.” One of them said, almost proudly. “We knew you always throw them out yourself after finished with them, but we thought we could save you that troub-”

Both of them were sent flying back against the wall before finishing the sentence. 

“Kylo! What are you doing?!” Kylo felt the girl rushing toward him in her unzipped dress. He took of his cape and put it over Rey’s shoulder before turning to a stormtrooper passing by.

“FN-2187”

The stormtrooper stopped immediately, turned to Kylo and gave him a shaky salute.

“Sir!”

  
“Your assignment for today is to accompany miss Rey everywhere she goes. She is my companion and will be treated with the respect she deserved. You are to provide her everything she requests. Do you copy?”

  
“Yes, Sir.”

  
“Kylo, I can take care of myself. You don’t have to give me a sitter.” Rey whined. Kylo chuckled behind the mask, and that made FN-2187 jumped with fear.

  
“I know you can, Kitten, but I just want you to be as comfortable as you can.”

  
“Don’t call me that!” Rey hissed. Apparently someone was not a fan of any terms of endearment.

  
“Copy that, Puppy.” Kylo gave her a mocking salute. If he could see inside FN-2187’s helmet, the guy was probably so shocked he couldn’t say a thing. “Tell the droid you need new clothes. I presume you didn’t bring any?”

  
“Yeah, I didn’t think I would last more than a night.” Rey shrugged.

  
“You actually don’t need one when you are in my quarters, but I’m going to allow you to wear clothes anyway.” Kylo teased.

“I’m a nice man like that.”

  
“Oh, what a saint.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Just go already, or that Porg might come here and find you again.”

  
“Porg?” Kylo blinked. He didn’t know who she was referring to.

  
“Yeah, that guy in a black suit with orange hair, how does that not remind you of one?” Rey muttered. “Porgs are cute, though.”

  
Kylo couldn’t help it. He didn’t even care people were walking by his quarters, he just laughed.

  
And now FN-2187 had more people joining him in turning into a stone.

  
“I’ll see you tonight. Sweetheart.”

  
“Have a nice day.”

  
Rey waved to him with a smile, even if Kylo knew it was for show, he still like the idea of having someone sending him off to work in the morning, and be there for him when he got back.

  
No, not just someone.

  
The idea of ‘Rey’ being there was what making it sounded pleasant.

  
He had to admit, he quite liked the girl.

  
She would make a great pet one day.

 

 

 

“So, your name is FN-2187? That’s a long name.”

  
After Rey asked Kylo’s droid, BB9E, for some clothes. It sent her request to the laundry room and got her decent amount of clothes. She took a quick shower in the refresher, still in awe of how water just came out like it had endless supplies, and asked FN-2187 to take her to the cafeteria.

  
She always hated eating inside.

  
It was okay when Kylo was there, but when she was alone, it felt claustrophobic somehow.

  
“It’s the only name I got, Ma’am. ” The stormtrooper reply softly. Almost like he was afraid of her.

  
“Just call me Rey. No one has ever called me Ma’am before. It's weird.” Rey frowned, following the stormtrooper closely through the huge ship.

  
“I can’t, Ma’am. I am to treat you with respect the heart of Ren deserves.”

  
“The what now?” Rey was confused when she heard the term.

  
“It’s just the term we use, Ma’am. They said that Lord Ren possesses no heart. That there is only one person in the galaxy who is the keeper of it.” FN-2187 paused. “I never thought I would have a chance to see that with my own eyes.”

  
“Oh….”

  
Rey tried heart not to make a weird face, if she being here more than a night could get her this exclusive title, she didn’t want to imagine what another couple years would look like.

  
“We are here, Ma’am.”

  
“Wow…”

  
Rey stared at the cafeteria with wide eyes. Everything in the menu looked so appetizing even if they weren’t anything close to what was on Kylo’s menu. She turned to Fn-2187 and asked with a small voice.

  
“Can I- can I actually eat this? Any of this?“

  
“Of course, Ma’am. Lord Ren already had your name installed in the system. Anything he approved, you are allowed to have.”  
“This is the best day of my life!” She gushed over a blob of stew and an actual piece of bread. Rey insisted she could carry the tray by herself but FN-2187 refused to let go of the tray.

  
At least she convinced him to let her buy something for him to eat with her.

  
“ _Hey, 2187, is that your girlfriend?”_

_  
“Wow, she’s kinda hot. Care to share with your friends?”_

  
Other stormtroopers started teasing the man when they saw her with him. FN-2187’s blaster was out before Rey could say anything.

  
“Wow, buddy, chill. We were just messing with ya…”

  
“This is Miss Rey, The companion of Lord Kylo Ren. You will apologize to her and report to your division for your behavior.”

  
Everyone within the hearing range went rigid. It looked almost like someone had stopped the time.

  
And then, hell broke loose.

  
“ _Please forgive me, my Lady! I swear I didn’t mean to!”_

_  
“Please accept our apology! We promise it will not happen again!!”_

  
They were on their knees begging for her forgiveness. Rey startled, turn to the stormtrooper standing next to her for some answers but got none.

  
Eventually, she just mumbled awkwardly.

  
“Umm, okay.”

 

The stormtroopers looked more confused even with their helmet on, but thanked her one last time and ran off. Rey shook her head and sat down at the empty to eat.

 

“Come on FN. Let’s just eat an get out of here.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Call me Rey. Kylo said you should do everything I asked.”

She used Kylo’s order against the stormtrooper. He paused, but nodded eventually.

Rey saw FN-2187 face without a helmet when he took it off to eat with her. He looked like a normal guy with a troubled expression. It reminded her of how scared he was to Kylo.

  
She decided not to ask. It would take more time for them to know each other enough for him to open up. She didn’t want to make it awkward at the moment.

 

“Where would you like to go next, Ma- Rey?”

 

“Do you guys have a TIEfighter parking lot? I have always want to see one up close!” She asked excitedly. “Do you have mechanic team? What am I saying? Of course you have! I bet I could learn a lot from them!”

 

 

 

 

 

And that was how Rey ended up in a mechanic uniform and listened intensely to all the thing the senior mechanics and technicians taught her. They even let her try to do it herself with a close supervision.

  
She was happy until she heard familiar voices arguing in the hallway. Soon, Kylo and Hux entered the room, bickering loudly at each other like an old married couples.

  
“ _I told you it’s impossible!”_

_  
“Then make it possible!”_

_  
“Were you listening to any of the things I just said?!!”_

_  
“I wasn’t- Rey? What are you doing under my ship?”_

  
Rey slid out from under the craft, smiling awkwardly and the guy in a mask.

“I was fixing it. Look! I even made it go faster with fewer engine!”

“That’s impossible. The engineers agreed that this is the fastest the command shuttle can go…. wow…”

  
Hux let out an impressed sound when he lower himself to check her work.

“This is impressive, just impressive…”

“Thank you!” Rey smiled widely, rubbing her oiled hand on her nose at the compliment. Without a thought, Kylo whipped out a handkerchief and wiped the smudge off her nose gently.

“Wait, why are you still here- Oh…” Hux turned back to Rey just in time to witness the act. The General’s eyes narrowed, and then grumbled. “If I had known that this is your type, I would not wasted my time on those actresses and princesses. You could have save me a lot of troubles!”

Kylo didn’t bother to answer. His attention was solely on Rey.

  
Hux just sighed, and turned his attention to Rey.

  
“Hey, little girl. How would you like a job here? You seem pretty talented. I could use a new mechanic or two.”

 

“You are offering me a job?” Rey’s eyes lit up. She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down beside Kylo. “Maker! Do you hear that, Kylo? I’ll get to see these beauties every day!”

 

“Yes.” Kylo replied, his eyes fixed on the General, and Hux felt his throat closed up. “I heard him perfectly.”

 

“I- I mean as a hobby! Your duty as Ren’s lady is your first priority, of course.” Hux coughed out, giving Kylo a dirty look.

  
“But when he is working, I can stay here, right?”

  
“If he allows it.” Hux decided to let Kylo have a final word before his wind pipe got crushed.

  
Rey turned to Kylo with the cutest puppy eyes he had encountered in his life. The knight sighed, and gave her a small nod.

  
“Thank you! You are the best!” Rey threw her arms around his waist, beaming up at him and turned to the General again.

“Thank you, General Por- Hux!” She bit her tongue and changed the name in time, but Kylo, who knew exactly what she was going to say, couldn’t help it. He barked out a laugh that he turned into a cough to avoid answering Hux’s question.

  
“We should head back to our quarters. I have been missing you these passed few hours.”

  
Kylo hooked his arms around Rey’s tiny waist. The girl startled, but quickly played along. She stood on her tiptoe and planted a soft kiss on the cheek area of his helmet.

  
“And I you, My lord.”

  
“Get a room, you two.” Hux teased. Rey couldn’t help but saw that the general eyes softened as he was saying it. Almost like he was happy for Kylo.

  
Maybe their rivals wasn’t as bad as she presumed.

  
“That I can do.”

  
Kylo chuckled. He made few more officers turned into stones by that small gesture, and swept Rey off her feet, carrying her bridal style back to his quarters. Rey held on to his neck, buried her face in his chest so she wouldn’t have to see all the eyes watching curiously at them.


	3. She met a monster

 

“Ouch!”

  
Kylo dropped her on the hard floor as soon as the door slid close. Rey rubbed her sore behind with a frown. “What was that for?”

  
“For letting Hux call you little girl.” Kylo answered with a filtered voice and took off his mask. “Why was he allowed to call you that and I’m not?”

  
The sight of a giant figure in black stood over her with crossed arms should have scared Rey, but all she could think of was how Kylo looked like a child throwing tantrum when his mother showed another kid affection.

  
“Oh, you poor thing. Are you jealous?” Rey teased. Kylo looked taken aback, but refused to answer.“I let him call me that because he reminded me of that old grandpa living near me in Jakku.”

  
“…” Kylo didn’t know how to respond to that.

  
“Do you want me to think of you as that grandpa?”

Rey cocked her head slightly. The tall man sighed, and helped her stand up without any reply.

 

 

 

 

“Rey, come out.”

“NO!”

  
“Come on, sweetheart. How bad could it be?”

  
Kylo spent almost half an hour tried to coax her out of the refresher. Apparently there were some kind of wardrobe malfunctions going on in there.

  
“Promise you won’t look.”

  
“I promise.” Kylo replied. Rey went quiet for a while before decided to come out.

  
Kylo raised a single eyebrow at the questionable night gown she was wearing. It was just a silky, short, sleeveless night gown that barely covered anything. Her hands was covering both her private parts but he could still see that she was wearing nothing underneath.

  
_Not bad. Not bad at all._

  
“You said you wouldn’t look!”

  
“Lesson of the day, young lady, don’t trust a liar.” Kylo smirked. Rey huffed out an annoyed sound and looked away.“I have a black tunic in my closet. Just put them over your gown. It might help.”

  
The girl muttered out a barely audible thank and went back to find the tunic. When she walked out in his huge tunic that covered more of her thighs than her own night gown, Kylo was pleasantly surprised how it made him felt…almost giddy inside.  
How could the girl looked more erotic in a loose tunic than a skimpy night dress was beyond him.

  
“Are you coming to bed?” Rey asked. Kylo swallowed hard as he watch her climbing onto his bed on all four like she owned it.

  
“No. I have works to do.” He turned back to reports on his desk.

  
“Again? Have you ever slept at all? This can’t be healthy.” Rey asked in concern, but Kylo just kept his eyes on the reports.

  
“I can sleep when I die.”

  
“Come on, Kylo. A few hours couldn’t hurt. I mean, if you died from sleep deprivation, I’m pretty sure the First Order would descend into chaos.” Rey tried to convince the guy.

  
“One hour.”

  
That was all he said. Rey beamed at him and scooted over to make room for Kylo in his bed. He took off his cowl and his tunic, and to his delight, Rey let out a squeak as he was taking off his pants.

  
“What are you doing?!”

  
“I sleep naked.” Kylo simply replied.

  
“Do you have no shame?” Rey asked, couldn’t believe how casual he sounded.

  
“Trust me, sweetheart, I’m doing you a favor.” To her horror, he proceeded to take off his pants and facing her, naked as the day he was born.

  
Rey felt her cheeks heated, but for some reason she couldn’t look away.

  
“Like what you see?” Kylo gave her a smug looking grin and crossed his arms. Oh, what Rey wouldn’t give to be able to punch that smile off his face.

  
“You pervert!”

  
“Rey, you know if we are going to fool every one we are trying to get you pregnant. At some point you’ve got to see my body, right?”

  
Of course it was for the plan.

  
Rey groaned and lied down on the bed, turned away so she wouldn’t have to face the naked man.

  
Damn it, why did he have to look so gorgeous!

  
“Why, thank you. And here I thought you don’t like me.” Kylo teased as he climbed onto the bed. Before she knew it, Her body was pulled into his strong arms. Their bodies pressed together the way she couldn’t ignore the heat of Kylo’s naked body even through her clothes.

  
“Let me guess. This is for our plan again?” She asked sarcastically.

  
“No, I just want to hold you.” His deep voice whispered into her ears. Rey felt the shock ran through her spine when Kylo planted a gentle kiss on her temple.“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

  
“Goodnight, my lord.”

 

 

 

 

Rey was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of emergency alarms went off. Kylo was on his feet when she sat up on the mattress, fully dressed, his helmet in his hand.

  
“What happened?”

  
“A prisoner trying to escape. I’m going to the commanding bridge.” He put on his helmet and turned to Rey. “Stay here. Do not let anyone in.”

  
“Be careful.” Rey said, eyebrows furrowed with worries.

  
The masked figure approached her. His gloved hand tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. His gloved thumb running gently along her lower lip as if to learn how it felt like.

  
“I always am.”

  
Just like that he left Rey sitting on the bed. The girl sighed, and decided to try and get some more sleep.

  
Of course it didn’t happen.

 

 

 

 

“FN-2187 helped the prisoner escaped.”

  
That was the first thing Kylo said when he entered the quarters.

  
“What?” Rey gasped, and asked with a worry look on her face. “What will happen to him if you catch him?”

  
“‘When’ we catch him, presuming he is not killed in the middle of the arrest. I will make sure that he will be.” Kylo answered coldly.

  
Rey knew she was in no position to ask, but she still needed to try.

  
“Kylo, please, don’t kill him. He- he must have been forced to help the prisoner. He is really scared of you! He wouldn’t dare to do that on his own!”

  
“Fear can make people do anything.” Kylo took off his helmet, letting Rey see the human being underneath the monster once again. “What’s in it for me if I promise not to kill him?”

  
“Umm…”

  
Rey tried to think of something. He pretty much had her life in his hands. She doubt there was anything left for her to trade in this deal.

  
“Come on, Rey. You are asking me to spare a life here. You know the price will be high.” Kylo pressured. He was actually just teasing the poor girl. He knew he could just sent FN-2187 into reconditioning with Phasma instead of execute him, but he was curious as to what the girl could possibly come up with.

  
“If in the future…you decided that you want a child, I- I’ll help.” Rey stuttered. She knew a life should be traded with a life. She hoped in would be enough to save her friend.

  
And there was always a chance Kylo wouldn’t want a child in the future anyway.

  
“So, what you are saying is, you will let me get you pregnant to save a trooper?” Kylo asked with a hint of surprise in his tone. “You know how conceiving baby is done, right?”

  
“He is the first friend I have! Of course I would help!” Rey shot back. “And yes. I know how it’s done. I’ve heard about it.” She muttered the last sentence, but Kylo still heard it clearly.

  
“Very well then. I believe we’ve got a deal.”

  
Rey knew she was going to regret this. But she just wanted FN-2187 to be safe, or at least, alive.

 


	4. They are crazy for each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bdsm, but there are some spankings.  
> Rey literally asked for it though.

 

“We are now not actively searching for FN-2187, but the resistance pilot and his droid must be found. If we got FN-2187 in our custody, I will see to it that he got sent to reconditioning. Happy now?”

  
Kylo asked, taking off his helmet and put it in an ashtray beside his bed. Rey looked up from a holovideo explaining how to repair a TIEsilencer with a frown.

  
“What’s reconditioning?”

  
“Just a therapy we do to help out troubled stormtroopers before let them get back to work, some mental evaluation. It’s more of Hux’s territory.” Kylo shrugged, once again lied to her with a straight face. Rey nodded appreciatively and hopped out of bed.

  
“I think I will go working on that TIEsilencer they had me fixed.”

  
“ _MY TIEsilencer?_ ” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yeah. They kinda said I’m your lady so it wouldn’t be appropriate to have me fix other officers stuffs.” Rey explained, then quickly added. “But I promise I will triple check everything! I might be a rookie but I have fix tons of ships in Jakku. Your ships are safe with me.”

  
“I know that. I trust you.” Kylo was surprised by how he meant every word he just said. Rey looked taken aback, and a smile slowly spread across her face.“But I can’t let you leave like this.”

  
“Why?”

  
Instead of answering her question Kylo leaned down to her and captured her lips with his. Rey opened her mouth to protest, giving Kylo opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth, muffling her moan.

  
Rey was on her back on the bed before she knew it, Kylo’s body caged her like a prison.

  
“What the- Kylo!”

  
Rey yelled as he traced his lips down her throat, sucking on the pale flesh and bit her neck more than once, it didn’t hurt but Rey was sure it was going to leave a mark.

  
The weird thing was, even when he was doing this to her, Rey still wasn’t afraid of him. It was as if her body fully trusted Kylo without Rey having a say in it.

  
“What are you doing?!”

  
“This, sweetheart, is me making love to you. I can’t let you just walk out of my quarters untouched. We are crazy about each other, remember?”

  
Kylo pulled away from her, standing with his arms crossed, his eyes followed her swollen lips, the kiss and bite marks on her neck, down to her collar bone, and grinned with satisfaction.

  
“Have you ever heard of a gentle love making?”

  
“Do I look like a gentle lover to you?” Kylo rolled his eyes. “I have a reputation to uphold, you know?”

  
Rey sighed. There was no winning with this man.

  
“Then we might as well go all the way” Before Kylo could asked what she meant by that, Rey turned her back to him and crawled on the bed on all four. “Spank me.”

  
“What?” Kylo was glad Rey was facing the wall, because she wouldn’t let him live it down if she saw how ridiculous his face looked at the moment.

  
“Well, if you are that rough with me, I shouldn’t be able to sit right or walk straight, right? That’s what I heard from the girls in Jakku.”

  
Rey heard Sage and her married friends talking about those thing from time to time. She always wondered why would they do it if it was that bad.

  
“Oh, Kitten. Every time I think you can’t get any more interesting, you always surpass my expectation.”

  
“I told you not call me tha- _ouch_!”

  
The first blow struck her butt over her uniform. It was a soft blow, but she wasn’t expecting it.

  
“And here I thought we established that I don’t take orders from you, sweetheart.” Kylo chuckled.

  
“At least give me a warning before you- _ouch_! Kylo!”

  
“Let me tell you a secret, my little sand rat.” Kylo licked his lips the sight of Rey on all four in front of him, asking him to spank her was more than enough to send him over the edge. “I don’t really take orders well.”

  
“Ah! Please, Kylo…” Her begging sent went straight to his hard member, but Kylo ignored it for the time being.  
“Always a fast learner, my darling. Here I go. 1…2…3!”

  
“ ** _Ouch!!”_**

 

 

 

 

Rey literally could not sit down properly.

  
Other mechanics are staring at her, too scare of the man leaving his marks on her neck to gossip within Rey’s hearing shot.

  
“I see you take your job very seriously.”

  
Rey jumped at Hux’s voice, and cried out in pain.

  
“And you and Ren are getting along well, I presume?”

  
“Why are you here? I thought Generals are supposed to be on the commanding bridge.” Rey asked curiously. She heard people around her gasped, as if never seen anyone talking to the man like this.

  
“I was looking for you, actually.” But Hux was not mad by her disrespectful tone. The general handed her a bag with pills and capsules inside. “These will help your body to be more…prepared to conceive a child. Read the labels carefully, I already separated the ones you need to take before meals and after meals. Don’t get those confused.”

  
“Umm, isn’t Kylo supposed to be handling these stuffs?” Rey imagined the General listened to the medical droid and separated pills for her and made a face. It didn’t suit him at all.

  
“I told him to do it since you came. Apparently Ren was more interested in finding a droid than having a child.” He paused, and gave her a knowing smile. “Well, at least he was interested in some of the task.”

  
Rey blushed.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Don’t mention it.” Hux replied and turned to walked away. Rey hesitated, but ran after him to the empty hallway.

  
“Why are you being nice to me? I thought you didn’t like me.”

  
Hux stopped walking but didn’t turn to face her. He seemed like he was trying to find the right words, finally, he said.

  
“I had a sister your age.”

  
‘Had’

  
That word made Rey felt sick in her stomach.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“So am I.”

  
That was all he said before walking away.


	5. She posessed a heart of gold

“Are you still hurt?”

  
“Shut up!”

  
“You do remember it was your idea, right?”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
Kylo threw his hands up in the air, admitted defeat. He let Rey sat grumpily on a soft pillow he had a droid brought for her and continued reading reports. If everyone knew that more than half of the great Kylo Ren’s work was paper work, he was sure he would not be as feared.

  
“How is the search going?” Rey asked curiously. She didn’t know much about the wars that seemed to be going on for over centuries, but she did know that she agreed more with the rebels’ political view than the First Order’s.

  
“Don’t let anyone know you have that kind of thoughts, even I cannot protect you from that.”

  
Kylo said without looking up. Rey winced. She almost forgot he could read her mind.

  
“You don’t mind?”

  
“People are entitled their own opinions. It’s their actions that I’m more concern with.”

  
Kylo replied. “And the search is going well. We are able to locate that they went back to Jakku. The droid must be there.”

  
“What kind of droid are you looking for?”

  
“A BB unit, white with orange accent, it’s quite unique.”

  
“Don’t take that the wrong way 9E. I’m sure he thinks you are unique as well.”

  
Rey comforted the droid that beeped angrily at what Kylo said, patting the droid’s head kindly and turned her attention back to Kylo.

  
“Where are you off to today?”

  
“WE are actually heading back to Jakku.”

  
Rey heart picked up a beat when she heard that. She didn’t think she would see the planet again. She didn’t even think she could miss the heat on her face and sand under her feet this much.

  
“We?”

  
“I was thinking you would like to pick up few things from your home.” Kylo shrugged.

  
“I don’t have a home.” Rey said matter-of-factly. “But it was really nice of you to think about me. Thank you.”

  
“Jakku is one of our territories. It’s quite safe for you but I’m still sending a troop to accompany you.” Kylo explained. Rey didn’t protest, she knew he wasn’t asking for her permission. “Oh, and you might have to dress up a little for this.”

  
“What?”

 

 

 

 

 

 _A little_ , he said.

  
Rey looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a gorgeous, well-fitting black dress that complimented her body but didn’t elaborate her shape. It had an off shoulders neckline that made Rey felt a little bit more comfortable than other strapless dress she tried on so far. Her hair was pulled up into a single bun pn top of her head with a silver hairpin with a red First Order symbol on the end of it.

  
“Permission to enter the changing room, My lady,” A female stormtrooper, GC-3519, Rey thought her name was, called from outside, when Rey gave her permission to come in, the stormtrooper was holding a velvet box with the most gorgeous black diamond necklace Rey had ever seen inside.

  
“What is that?” Rey couldn’t help but asked.

  
“Your necklace, My lady. Lord Ren selected it for you on his mission yesterday.”

  
“That’s...thoughtful of him.” Rey reached out for the necklace, her hands trembling as she nervously put it around her neck and turned to look at the mirror.

  
“It’s lovely. Thank you for your help. Tell Lord Ren I will be there shortly.”

  
Giving orders to stormtroopers still made her cringed, but Rey knew she needed to keep up her appearance and Kylo Ren’s consort.

 

 

 

 

Rey arrived at the Finalizer’s gate where Kylo was waiting, fighting with General Hux as usual. She started to think that it was the only way they knew how to interact with each other.

  
“I just don’t see the point of bringing the girl with you. You are on a mission, for Maker’s sake! Jakku is dangerous enough without those Rebel Scum running around!”

  
“And I don’t see how this concerns you, General.” Kylo replied dismissively.

  
“She is the only girl in the Galaxy still breathing after a day in your quarters! She is our only chance of giving the Supreme Leader the army he desired. Of course it concerns me!...Are you even listening to me right now?”

  
Hux practically screamed in Kylo’s face, the poor man looked as if the vein on his temple was going to pop at any moment. But Kylo attention was no longer on Hux. The man in the mask turned to see Rey standing awkwardly behind GC-3519. Rey didn’t know what his reaction to her was because of his mask, but Kylo tensed up like he was threatened by her presence.

  
“Thank you for all the dresses and the necklace, my lord, they are beautiful.”

  
Rey said sincerely. She never own anything pretty, but she was sure everything Kylo had the droids delivered to her were nothing less than the best of the best.

  
Because that was the only thing that was worthy of the heart of Ren.

  
“I’m glad you enjoyed them, now, shall we?” Kylo gave his arm for her to hook her hand to the crook of his elbow. But Hux wasn’t having it.

  
“How can you not see this is a stupid idea, Ren? She is just a little girl!”

  
“First of all, if I’m old enough to bear a child for Lord Ren, then I don’t think I am a little girl anymore.” Rey defended herself, she was not going to let her chance of seeing the place she grew up in one more time be taken away from her. “And this is my home planet. I have survived it on my own this far, I don’t think few hours down there is going to kill me.”

  
“You were there as a Scavenger, not the most important woman in the First Order!”Hux looked like he was going to pass out from all the yelling. Rey could feel Kylo rolled his eyes under his mask when the figure beside her said,

 

“Then perhaps you would like to accompany her to assure her safety?”

  
Hux paused at the offer. For a moment Rey thought he was going to say yes just to spite Kylo, but he simply said “I have better things to do than taking care of your girl, Ren.”

  
And with that, the General turned on his heels and walked back to the commanding bridge.

  
“Do you still want to go?” Kylo bent down to her and whispered after Hux was gone. “Hux kind of had a point, you being my Lady makes you a target of those who oppose the First Order.”

  
“And just like what I told him, my lord, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. I left here a week. Nothing can change that fast.”

 

 

 

 

Turned out, many things could change in a week.

  
Rey was surprised when people practically fell on their knees and bowed everywhere she walked by. At first Rey thought they were for Kylo, but then she heard,

  
“Welcome back to your home planet, Lady Ren.”

  
“No beauty in the galaxy could rival yours, Lady Ren.”

  
“Your presence waters our dry planet, Lady Ren.”

  
“What’s going on?” Rey whispered to Kylo. The man behind the mask chuckled.

  
“I are The Heart of Ren, why expecting anything less?”

  
“This is so weird.” She mumbled. Kylo stopped when they reached Tuanul, turned to Rey and said in a gentle voice she know was purely for the show.

  
“I must carry out my mission, but I will see you as soon as I can. I hope you won’t be too lonely without me.”

  
“I won’t, for you are always in my heart, my lord.” Rey tried to keep herself from throwing up at her own sugary-sweet reply. Kylo took one of her hand and lifted it to meet his helmet, as if he was kissing the back of her hand through the mask.

  
“Until then.”

  
Kylo left her with two troops of stormtroopers, one troop with all male troopers and another with all female ones, Rey couldn’t help but notice all of the male Stormtrooper number start with FN.

  
“So, you guys are friends with 2187?” Rey tried to make a conversation. She wasn’t really a talkative person, but it was getting a little awkward walking in a hot desert with a bunch of masked soldiers.

  
The FN troop seemed tense for a moment. Rey didn’t expect anyone to speak up until one answered, FN2199, according to the number on his chest.

  
“He was the best of us.”

  
“He is nothing but a coward!” GC-3519 retorted.

  
“Don’t judge the man until you know all of his story.” Rey said, her tone ice-cold, just like how Kylo Ren would said it.

  
She was glad the troops also noticed the similarity.

  
“My apology, my lady.”

  
They continued to walk in silence. This time, Rey welcomed it.

 

 

 

 

Rey was in front of her AT-AT when she heard a hysteric cried.

  
“REY?! R’iia, you are alive!”

  
“Sage? Stand down!” The last one was for the troopers that pulled out the blaster at her friend.

  
“When they said Kylo Ren was here with a girl. I was sure she was his latest conquest, but I just hope that it might be you...”  
The expected teen were in tears. She didn’t dare approach Rey with her new status. The heart of Ren gave her a soft smile, and pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

  
“I never thought I’d see you again.”

  
“Me neither, but...why are you here?” Sage asked in confusion. “Aren’t so supposed to be in town meeting with the leaders or something?”

  
“I come back for some of the things I left behind.” Rey explained. Sage looked surprised, and then she just looked at Rey with pity.

  
“As soon as you left, most of the scavengers ransacked your AT-AT for parts to sell. I’m sorry, Rey, whatever you are looking for, I’m sure it’s gone.”

  
Rey wasn’t surprised by it at all. It was almost like a tradition for them in Jakku to take dead people’s belongings. They wouldn’t miss them anyway.

  
“I don’t know if this helps, but I took some of your things to put in your grave.” Sage added sheepishly.

  
“My what?” Rey asked. Only then that she noticed the younger girl wearing all black, which was a stupid idea when you live in a desert.

  
Rey’s own dress was a good example of what not to wear, but as Kylo Ren’s Lady it was kind of required.

  
Beside, the stormtroopers’ white uniform was no picnic either.

  
“Why are you wearing black? Do you have a dead wish? You are having a baby, for R’iia’s sake!”

  
Rey frowned disapprovingly.

  
“I’m mourning your death, Dummy.” Sage answered. “Come with me. I’ll show you what I took.”

  
“You guys don’t have to follow us. No one is going to ambush me here.” Rey turned to tell the troopers, but they all shook their heads.

  
“We were given direct order from Lord Ren to stay with you at all time, My Lady.” FN-2199 said firmly.

  
“Then stay out of the hearing shot.” Rey ordered. She knew the system well enough to know they had no choice but to obey her command that didn’t contradict Kylo’s.

  
“Yes, my lady.”

  
They answered, gave her a salute and waited for Rey to lead to their destination.

 

 

 

 

“Spit it out, Rey. Tell me everything!” Sage asked excitedly when they were finally far away enough the stormtroopers could hear. “How did you manage to become Kylo Ren’s queen?”

  
“ He is not a king, so I don’t think that’s the correct term.” Rey sighed. She didn’t know where to start.

  
“Let’s just say, apparently, Kylo likes it when a girl tries to kill him with a hairpin.”

  
“You did _what_?!!” Sage gasped, then shook her head in disbelieve. “Of course you did.”

  
“It kind of went from there. Kylo likes me enough to keep me around. I like staying alive enough to let him keep me.” Rey shrugged.

  
If there was something Rey was good at, it was surviving the most unlikely circumstance.

  
“So, he is Kylo now, huh?” Sage nudged Rey’s side playfully with her elbow. “Who would have thought a scavenger like us would find a knight in shining armor.”

  
“Alex would be pissed if he heard you say that.”

  
Sage giggled at the mentioning of her husband.

  
“He IS my knight in shining armor.”

  
Rey spotted the boy digging up the sand with a shovel. Alex looked up, his eyes widen when he saw Rey.

  
“Umm, hey Alex.” Rey greeted him awkwardly. The boy rarely talked, but he was a nice guy. Rey was glad Sage was with someone like that.

  
Alex nodded. He looked at her and the hole he was digging with confusion in his eyes.

  
“Long story, sugar. Our Lady Ren has places to be. I’ll tell you about it later.”

  
Sage knelt down to open a box beside the grave and pulled out a resistance helmet, the resistance helmet she had been playing with since she was ten.

  
Inside the helmet was the same resistance pilot doll she made herself. Rey didn’t know why exactly she made it, but she just felt a deep connection with it.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Rey felt her voice cracked. They are the exact two things she came back for, and her friend knew she wanted to be buried with them.

  
“Oh, Rey, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Sage hugged her again. “I wish that my baby could meet you one day. He would really like you. But you need to be by your man’s side, right?”

  
“Yeah, something like that” Rey went with it.

  
“Hey, how about you name him? It would be cool for him to have the Lady Ren herself name him.”sage suggested. Rey paused. She didn’t think she deserve such a thing, but the look Sage was giving her was impossible to deny.

  
“Ben..”Somehow, that was the first name that came to her mind. “Ben is a good name.”

  
“Ben? I love that!”sage turned to her husband. “What do you think?”

  
Alex just nodded.

  
Rey was overwhelmed with emotions. She knew that they cared about her to some extend, but she never knew there were people in this galaxy who cared about her this much.

  
She wanted to make them feel as happy as she was at the moment.

  
“I have some pills that help with the fetus development. Here, take them.”

  
“I heard these are really expensive! How did you- wait, are you...”

  
“I’m not pregnant.” Rey interrupted before Sage could get more excited. “They are to prepare me.”

  
“Oh....” Sage’s eyes lit up. “I bet his lightsaber is huge.”

  
“It is.” Rey agreed. “ It has this cross guard blades at the base of- You are not talking about his actual lightsaber, are you?”

  
“Nope.” The smaller girl giggled. “Thank you for the pills.”

  
“I can’t read it so I don’t really know which one is supposed to do what.” Rey shrugged.

  
“Why don’t you ask Lord Ren to teach you?” Sage asked curiously, but Rey knew she could guess the answer.

  
Rey hated to show her weakness.

  
She hated more than anything to ask for help.

  
“You guys look..thinner?”

  
Rey changed the subject, but she was seriously worried about their hollow cheeks. Sage sighed.

  
“Unkar Plutt changed his portion per parts rate again. We couldn’t afford more than a portion a day for a week now. Alex literally gave me all his food to keep our baby alive.”

  
Rey knew it was a normal thing for the scavengers, just another day with Unkar Plutt changing his deal depended on his mood swing, but after a week on the finalizer she couldn’t help but winced at the cruel reality she knew so well.

  
All of them would died next week at this rate.

  
And if it was a week ago, Rey would have envy them for being together in the afterlife, but she knew right now she could do something to change their lives.

  
“Take this. It will get you no less than one thousand portions. It would give you time to scavenge for something else to trade. You won’t have to worry about your meals for quite sometimes.”

  
Rey took off her necklace and handed it to her friend, who shook her head so violently Rey was afraid her head was going to fall off.

  
“No! Are you crazy?! That could be worth a lot more than that! It’s too much. I can’t-“

  
“Please, Sage..” Rey begged. “At least think about your child. He needs this to survive.”

  
Sage hesitated, but mention of her son made the girl reluctantly took the necklace.

  
“Thank you, Rey. We owe you our lives, all of us.”

  
Surprisingly, the one who said that was Alex. He stepped forward and nodded appreciatively. Rey smiled and nodded back.  
“My Lady. Lord Ren has finished his mission. Do you wish to join him back to the shuttle?”

  
One of the stormtroopers shouted from far distance. Of course Rey didn’t, but she knew she needed to keep playing her part.

“I guess this is goodbye, then.” Sage smiled sadly at her, and pulled Rey into a hug one last time. Rey still didn’t like human physical contact, but she knew this was the last time she was able to see her friend again.

  
“Goodbye, Sage. Take care.”

  
“You too.”

 

 

 

 

 

Rey was about to board the shuttle when a deep, mechanic voice asked, almost sounded like he was upset.

  
“Where is your necklace?”

  
“My lord, are you feeling well?”

  
“Rey, where is your necklace?”

  
Rey flinched at her own name. Kylo never used her name in public before.

  
“I...lost it.”

  
“You lost it?” Kylo stepped toward her. Rey had to use all her will power not to take a step back. “I didn’t peg you for someone who loses things so easily.”

  
“I-“

  
“Did someone steal it from you?”

  
“What? No!”

  
Rey gasped when his gloved hand was inches from her face. Rey could feel his dark eyes piercing into her brain under the mask, looking for answers. Rey tried to resist, to keep him out of her mind.

  
But then something happened. Rey couldn’t pinpoint what, exactly, but it was there.

  
She felt his emotions.

  
She knew he was upset to she her without the necklace, and that he was torn between light and dark, but most importantly...  
“You are afraid,” She whispered, as if under a spell. “ that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.”

  
Just like that, he pulled away from her like he was touching a lightsaber blade. Rey still couldn’t see his face, but she could feel his panic, his curiosity,

  
His excitement.

  
Then he whipped his head to other direction, and started toward something lurking behind the trees.

  
“Ah!” Sage screamed as she was pulled out from her hiding place by the force. Rey was quick on her feet. She grabbed Kylo’s arm with all her strength.

  
“Let go of her!”

  
Kylo hesitated but did as Rey asked. Sage staggered on the ground but luckily gained her balance back without falling. The necklace Rey gave her still in her hand.

  
“She is my friend, Kylo. I gave it to her because she is pregnant and starving. She needed that necklace more than I do. Please,” Rey plead. “Punish me. She didn’t even want to take it.”

  
The man in the mask looked at Sage, then back at her, and raised his hand. The necklace flew right from Sage’s hand into his.

  
“I’m going to talk to you about this in private, my love.” His voice was distant. Kylo turned to the pregnant girl and asked.

  
“How far along are you?”

  
“My- my lord?”

  
Sage shrieked, as if unable to comprehend that the monster in a mask would ask something so mundane.

  
“Your baby,”

  
“Umm, three months, my lord.”

  
“The First Order will send you 2000 portions and 700 credits per months in exchange to this necklace. And I will personally see to it that your family have what you need to survive and your child will receive a proper education.” Sage’s eyes widen more and more at each sentence. “Do we have a deal?”

  
“I- I just want to return the necklace. It’s too much...”

  
“And I know you are telling the truth. That’s why I’m rewarding your kindness to my kitten all these years.”

  
Rey could feel Kylo’s smile under his mask. It should have disturbed her, but it only made her whole face flushed red.

  
“Thank you, my lord.” Sage replied, her voice cracked with emotions. “I will never forget your kindness.”

  
“I don’t do kindness.” Kylo said. “You are just lucky you are nice to the right person.”

  
“I suppose I am.” The small girl smiled. “I should get back to my husband. It’s really nice seeing you, Rey.”

  
“Goodbye, Sage.” Rey tried not to cry. She didn’t even know the girl that well.

  
Perhaps she should have when she had a chance.

  
“Come, Sweetheart, I have been missing you while we were apart.”

  
Kylo took her small purse in his hand and put his other hand on the small of her back, guiding Rey back to his shuttle.  
Rey felt the presence of Kylo’s hand like a burn on her skin. She took a deep breath, and stepped onto the shuttle with Kylo Ren by her side.

 

 


	6. He possessed no heart at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to finish a (very short) chapter. My English skill wasn’t great so I needed to rewrite things several times plus my schedule is really tight.  
> Thank you for all your love and support!

Chapter 6: He possessed no heart at all.

 

Kylo’s polite gesture ended the moment they entered his quarters.

  
“What was that?”

“What was what?”

  
Rey was confused. She thought he was going to punish her for giving away her necklace without permission.

  
“You have it.” Kylo stepped close to her, his mask still intact. Somehow, Rey felt that at the moment the helmet made him even more frightening than he already was. “The force is strong in you. Why have I never sensed it?”

  
“I- I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

  
Rey stuttered. She didn’t know, nor wanted to know what it meant, but part of her that she didn’t know exist came to life when he mentioned ‘the force’. It was just glimpses of memories, but Rey saw someone holding her five-year-old tight, as if it was the last time they would see each other again.

  
“You need a teacher.” Kylo said, snapped Rey back into reality. “I can teach you the way of the force.”

 

“I don’t want to choke people with my mind, thank you.”

  
Rey shook her head. It was one thing turning a blind eye on Kylo’s behavior, but it was another thing entirely to do something like that herself.

  
“ You think that’s what it is? Choking people with my mind?” Kylo raised his eyebrow.

  
“It isn’t?” Rey looked genuinely confused.

  
Kylo looked at her, his expression unreadable, but with her new ability, Rey sensed that he was amused by her innocence.

  
“No, Rey, the force can do so much more than something I could’ve done with my bare hands. Here, let me show you.”

  
Rey reacted before she knew it. The moment Kylo’s hand was near her face she closed her eyes and mentally pushed back the hardest she could. When Rey opened her eyes again Kylo looked like he just got hit in the head by a brick.

  
“Kylo? Are you all right?”

  
Rey asked nervously. Kylo shook his head to get rid of the dazed look on his face.

  
“You hit me.”

  
“What? I didn’t do anything!”

  
Rey defended herself. The tall figure stepped closer to her, this time cautiously, and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

  
“You hit me. You actually hit me with the force.” He mumbled, more to himself than to her. “How can a scavenger girl wield the force with such ease?”

  
“I- I don’t know.”Rey stuttered.

  
“Rey, I’m not going to hurt you.” The man she once thought of as a monster looked into her eyes, his sincerity flowed through to her. “What you have is powerful, but it could be dangerous. You could seriously injured yourself, or someone else.”

  
Kylo winced slightly. It was subtle but Rey could feel he was hurt. She gasped when she noticed blood dripping from his nose.  
“Maker! You are bleeding!” She tried to find something to wipe the blood off his face. Did she do this? Was she capable of hurting someone without meaning to?

  
“Yes, you are.” Kylo answered her thought, let BB9E handled his injury. “And it will only be getting stronger if you can’t control it.”

  
“But… I don’t want to hurt people.”

  
Rey still wasn’t fully on board with it, but clearly scared of her new found power. Feeling guilty about his injury, Rey placed her hands on Kylo’s forearm, guiding him to the bed as BB9E working its magic.

  
“Then let me teach you how to handle it.” Kylo put a hand on top of hers, “And what you want to do with it is entirely up to you.”

  
“And how do I know I can trust you?”

  
Rey narrowed her eyes. The corner of Kylo’s lips quirked slightly.

  
“Weren’t you the one who read my mind earlier?”

 

 

 

 

 

Rey didn’t know what to expect when Kylo taught her how to read his mind, look into his memories, and feel his thoughts and feelings, but certainly not a memory of young Kylo Ren in a white robe, standing in a field of grass with longing look on his face.

  
“What’s this?”

  
“The past.” The real Kylo was by her side, standing taller than the boy he once was. Rey looked at him for a moment and turned back to watch the teenage Kylo Ren.

  
“Where are we?”

  
“A Jedi academy.” Kylo answered, looking at his younger self with unreadable expression.

  
“Jedi? Are they real?” Rey shouldn’t be surprised, but she somehow never associated the thing Kylo did with all the stories she had heard from other scavengers.

  
“They were.” Kylo answered coldly, shutting off all the emotions from his face. “I called Jedi Killer for a reason.”

  
Rey swallowed hard, decided to keep her mouth shut and keep watching.

  
“Hey, let spar!”

  
A teenage girl, presumably Kylo’s age tapped him on the shoulder and asked with a wide smile.

  
Rey hated her.

  
Rey hated her even more when Kylo turned to her with a small smile of his own.

  
They sparred with each other in the field, but a friendly sparring quickly turned into a heated fight. Rey could see it in their eyes that Kylo was eager to defeat the girl.

  
And he did.

  
Kylo pinned the girl down on the grass, bloody and bruised but still grinning from ear to ear. They were laughing with each other, his face so close to her Rey wanted to yank the girl off him for the reason unbeknown to her.

  
But that was before Kylo was thrown off the girl by an invisible force.

  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!!!”

  
“Master Skywalker! We’re…”

  
“Silence!” An elder man in the same type of robe shut down the girl’s explanation and turned to Kylo, who was still lying on the grass. “I’m disappointed in you, my young Padawan.”

  
The memory ended there and Rey was confused.

  
“Was that…”

  
“Luke Skywalker?” His voice full of disdain and contempt, “The one and only.”

  
“He was your master?” Rey asked, still couldn’t believe she just saw THE Luke Skywalker throwing a young boy on the ground. “Isn’t he, like, the ultimate good guy? How did you-“

  
“I used to walk on the light side,” Kylo replied, haunted look in his eyes made her heart ache? “It didn’t welcome me.”

  
The memory shifted to a night time inside Kylo’s hut. Rey saw Luke Skywalker standing over young Kylo sleeping figure. At first, Rey wasn’t sure what she was watching, but when Luke ignited his lightsaber. She was screaming in horror as its green light looming over the young boy.

  
Young Kylo Ren opened his eyes and called for his lightsaber with the force just in time to block the attack, and brought down the whole hut with the force.

  
“What happened next was not something I wish to show you.” Kylo said after they were back in reality. “It was necessary, but gruesome none the less.”

  
“I understand.”

  
Rey didn’t know why, but somehow, she did understand the reason of his becoming.

  
“Do you?” Kylo looked surprised, but when he looked into her eyes, he gave her a small, lop-side smile. “Ah, you do.”

  
“Why this you show me that?” Rey asked, “Not that I thought it wasn’t real or anything, but it just seemed like you are trying to pin me against the light side.”

  
“I just wanted you to know that even the greatest man you people seem to worship is also capable of something you always associated with a monster like me.” He shrugged.“At least I don’t claim to be a saint.”

  
“So you think you are a necessary evil?” Rey raised her eyebrow.

  
“I am the very definition of it.” The monster grinned at her, and unhooked his cowl. “Get some rest, sweetheart. We will worry about this tomorrow.”

  
For some reason, the word ‘we’ he said warmed her heart like Rey had never felt before.

  
“Kylo?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
The man taking off his tunic hummed in response. Rey reached out to touch one of Kylo’s cheeks, tracing her hand along the bridge of his nose.

  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

  
“Oh, Kitten.” Kylo chuckled, placed his hand on top of hers, pressing her small, warm hand onto his cheek. “Trust me, it takes more than a force-punch to hurt me.”

  
“I’m still sorry.”

  
Rey mumbled. She let out a startled noise when Kylo pinned her down on the bed. His lips was on hers a second later, and when his tongue delved into her mouth, Rey just closed her eyes and kissed him back instinctively. The feeling of his teeth pulling her lower lip playfully became something Rey was used to.

  
“What was that for?”

  
Rey asked breathlessly after Kylo pulled away.

  
“Why? I can’t show my sweet lady affection anytime I please?” Kylo had that wolfish grin on his face that made Rey feel like a prey trapped under her predator.

  
“I thought you said you had no interest in a girl with no sex appeal.”

  
“I’m not interested in a little girl playing dressed up...” His eyes roaming hungrily down her body, the way Kylo let his lust flow through their bond made Rey squirmed under his gaze. “I’m interested in a beautiful, strong woman I know you will become one day.”

  
He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled away from her.

  
“Until then, you will remain my cute little pet, do you understand?”

  
“Yes, my lord.”

  
Rey said mockingly and rolled over to her side, her back facing Kylo. She didn’t want to think about what he meant by what he just said.

  
“Goodnight, my lady.”

 

 

 

 

  
Rey was working under Kylo’s TIEsilencer when she saw something orange from the corner of her eyes.

  
“Where did you come from?”

  
She slid from under the ship and asked an orange cat who was looking at her curiously. The cat tilted its head and moved closer to Rey, nuzzling its face on her leg.

  
“Awe, aren’t you a cutie little thing.”

  
Rey scratched behind the cat’s ears. Let it climbed onto her lap and rubbing its back gently.

  
She was the cat’s best friend in no time. They explored the whole ship together. Rey was granted access to almost everywhere in the ship, so stormtroopers and officers did nothing but bowed for Rey and gave her a salute when she walked by.

  
“MILLIE!WHERE ARE YOU?!!”

  
She heard Hux’s scream even before she reached the corridor Hux was in. She was so used to his frantic voice that Rey didn’t even think she ever heard him speaking softly like a normal human being.

  
“MILLIE!!!”

  
He shouted again but this time Rey was pretty sure it was in delight. The man in black General uniform came running toward her. Rey almost used the force to knock him back when she noticed the cat leapt from the floor into Hux’s wide open arms. The red-haired General was down on his knees in front of Rey, cuddled the cat close to his chest, didn’t even acknowledge that Rey was there.

  
“What happened? You never just took off like this? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Don’t do this to me again, okay?” He cooed.

  
Rey couldn’t help it. She covered her mouth with one of her hands to stifle a laugh, but it still caught the man’s attention.  
Hux looked as if he just noticed her for the first time. The general let go of his cat and stood up straight, his face was almost the same shade of red as his hair.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

  
Rey smiled shyly. She felt a bit closer to Hux after he told her he lost his sister. He might be a ruthless dictator, but all his decisions were made with The First Order’s benefits in his mind.

  
Unlike Kylo, Hux’s actions never really came from his emotions, regardless of how crazy he might seem.

  
“I, umm-“ The man feared by most of the First Order military troops coughed out words incoherently. Rey giggled, crouched down to the cat’s level. The orange cat meowed and walked toward her. “She likes you.”

  
“So, Millie, huh?” Rey asked. Hux seemed to be battling with himself inside his head before crouching back down beside Rey.

  
“Her name is Millicent.”

  
“That’s a nice name.” Rey said approvingly.

  
“Thanks. I guess.”

  
The pale man mumbled softly. He actually had a nice voice when he wasn’t yelling at people.

  
“Can I play with her again?” Rey asked, “When you are on duty. She must be really lonely to wander out of your quarters like that.”

  
“Well, I guess-“

  
Hux was thrown back against the wall by an invisible force before he finished the sentence. When Rey looked up, Kylo was all but ran toward her.

  
“What’s the meaning of this?” The man in the mask growled at her, still not releasing Hux from his grip.

  
“Kylo, stop it. We were just talking.” Rey crossed her arms. “I am allowed to talk to people on the ship, right?”

  
“Not alone! And certainly not this close!”

  
Kylo was mad. Rey felt it, but she just didn’t understand why.

  
“Kylo, release him! Let’s talk in our room, ”She placed her hand on his arm as she noticed a group of officers poking their heads in to get a sneak peek of what was going on. “Please, my lord.”

  
That seemed to calm Kylo down enough to let Hux go. The dark figure wrapped his arm around her waist possessively and dragged Rey back to his quarters. Rey looked over her shoulder. She saw the General stood up straight, looking at her and Kylo with unreadable expression.

 


	7. She was poisoned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey made a new friend. She eat some chickens, and it all went downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kind of Dubious Consent on both parties in this chapter.

Chapter 7: She was poisoned.

 

“I forbid you from seeing that man behind my back- No, I forbid you from seeing him AT ALL!”

Kylo was screaming by the time they reached his quarters. Rey frowned, tried to pick out his emotions from each other. They were all over the place; anger, hurt, but the most prominent one was something Rey didn’t know. Something she also felt when she saw young Kylo pinned down the girl in his memory.

“Are you... jealous?”

Rey asked in disbelieve. Kylo looked stunned. His yelling and tantrum throwing abruptly stopped.

“What?”

“You are jealous.”

Rey said confidently, holding on tight to Kylo’s emotion as her only evidence. The tall man shut her out as soon as he realized Rey was inside his head.

“You are mine.”

“Of course I am. And you do realize everyone in this ship, not to mention the whole galaxy, knows it, right?” Rey crossed her arms. “General Hux is probably one of the most supportive people for our relationship. He wants that force-using baby for your Supreme Leader.”

“...You are mine.” Kylo repeated the sentence like a stubborn child. 

“Kylo, I am yours. If not as your lady then as your prisoner. Regardless of what I am to you, no one can deny the fact that I’m yours.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Hux and I were just playing with his cat. I’m allowed to talk to people, right?”

“....”

Kylo didn’t answered. He was pouting, Rey realized.

And it was rather cute.

“How about this.” Rey placed her hand on his chest, her head tilted up to look Kylo in the eyes. “I’ll let you teach me whatever you want, if you promise to let me talk to other people like a normal human being.”

His eyes lit up at the proposition. Rey was confused for a second before she realized what she just said.

“I meant you could teach me things about the force! You sick pervert!”

“I shut you out. How are you still able to read my mind?” Kylo frowned, suddenly looked very serious.

“I don’t have to!” 

Rey was flushing red. The look Kylo gave her said it all. Kylo realized the meaning of what Rey just said, and the next thing she knew the bastard was grinning from ear to ear.

“I see.”

“I’m done talking to you.” 

Rey tried to walk away to the refresher but Kylo’s strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Then maybe we can do something else.” He chuckled deep in his throat.

“Let go of me!” Rey wiggled to be free from him. She wasn’t sure her heated face was from anger or embarrassment.

“I will agree to your proposal, under one condition...”

“What is it?” Rey asked curiously, stopped resisting Kylo’s embrace for a moment.

“I want you to let me inside you.”

“What?!” Rey lifted her hands to cover her body out of instinct. “I thought you said you didn’t want a child now!”

“Oh, you and your dirty little mind.” Kylo smirked. “I mean I want you to let me inside your head, to prove your loyalty to me without any secret.”

“Isn’t it too much for just let me talk to a guy and play with a cat?” Rey asked disapprovingly.

“It wouldn’t do for my pet to be loyal to someone else, would it?” Kylo cocked his head to the side. “It might come as a surprise for you, but I don’t do well with betrayals.”

“Shocker.” Rey said sarcastically. “I’m not willing to give up my privacy for someone to talk to, no matter how desperate I am, but I’ll let you read my thoughts once a month when you ask. That’s all I can give you.”

“...That will do.”

Kylo took what he could get. At least she let him teach her about the force. That was a big step for them.

“Now, will you please let go of me, my lord?” Rey’s voice was anything but pleading.

“Nah, I’m too tired. I don’t have enough energy to move. ”Kylo grinned. “How about a little motivation?”

“What kind of- Kylo!” Rey jumped with his nose pressed on her cheek and stole a quick kiss before releasing her.

“Kitten…”

His voice was soft, there was a hint of seriousness in it, so Rey didn’t stop him from calling her that as usual. She just looked at him, as if to see what he what going to say.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

It was unexpected, and so was her response to it.

“Of course I know that.”

Kylo smiled. A genuine childish smile that last for only a second before disappeared.

“Go. I’ll see you in our bed.”

The word ‘our bed’ had a sense of belonging to it. Rey didn’t even know she could feel at home in such a place.

 

 

 

 

The next day started out to be a weird morning.

“My lady.”

When Rey woke up, Kylo was nowhere to be found. So she hit the refresher and changed into her mechanic uniform. 

But when she opened the door, there were three people standing outside Kylo’s quarters, waiting for her.

One of them was clad in a metallic armor from head to toe, clearly not a typical Stormtrooper Rey knew.

The other two she remembered from her trip to Jakku. FN-2199 was her favorite from the trip , and GC-3519 was...not.

“Kylo went to work. Do you want to. Leave a message?” Rey asked.

“No, ma’am. I am Captain Phasma. I’m here to assign these troopers to accompany you around to ship.” The metallic-armored woman paused and said as if she still wasn’t sure she heard it correctly. “Lord Ren wanted to make sure you are not lonely without his presence.”

“That was thoughtful of him. Thank you.” That was all Rey could say. She learnt not to argue with people who took orders from Kylo because they had no authorities over the matter. She turned to both stormtroopers. “I’m going to the landing deck to see Kylo’s shuttle. Are you guys coming with me?”

“Yes, Ma’am”

They responded in unison. Rey let both of them followed her without saying anything. She didn’t really want to talk to GC-3519 after that attitude toward Rey’s first friend outside of Jakku, so Rey ordered the female stormtrooper to stand guard at the corridor and let only FN-2199 accompany her when she worked on the shuttle.

“So, do you have any shorter name I can call you with? FN-2199 is really long and mouthful.”

Rey asked, pulled open the panel lid under the shuttle.

The male stormtrooper paused, as if he wasn’t sure if that was a trick.

“Relax. I’m not going to report you over a nickname.” Rey assured the guy. He relaxed, and Rey wasn’t sure if it was because he trusted her or he took everything she said as an order.

“Nines. The troop usually calls me Nines, Ma’am.”

“That’s a cool name. You came up with it yourself?” Rey kept the small talk going as she gave the circuit a tweak here and there.

“No, Ma’am. 87…FN-2187 started it.”

The mention of her friend caught Rey’s attention. She slid out from under the shuttle and sat up straight, turned to the stormtrooper with curious expression.

“Why did he help the prisoner escape?”

“…”

“Come on. You know I won’t tell Kylo.” Rey encouraged the guy to talk. 

Nines paused, and then answered her reluctantly.

“The night Lord Ren conquered Jakku was the first night our troop was deployed.” He sighed. “Eight-seven was our very best in training. Captain Phasma was very fond of him, but in the field, our friend was killed in front of eight-seven, and it made him seem off ever since.”

“Poor thing.” Rey said sympathtehicly.

“At least I think that was the reason he did what he did.” Nines said. “It didn’t justify his action, but I don’t really hate him for that.”

“And you shouldn’t.” Rey smiled softly at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

She couldn’t see under his mask, but she was positive the man was smiling back at her.

“Don’t mention it, my lady.”

 

 

 

 

Rey was back in Kylo’s quarters with the dinner GC-3519 brought for her when Kylo walked in. He took off his helmet and raised an eyebrow at the scavenger who was munching a giant chicken drumstick with a satisfied moan.

 “Is it that good?”

“Eh est I ever ave!!!(The best I never have!)” Rey replied with her mouth still full of food.

The tall man just shook his head with a fond smile and drag a chair back to sit next to her, watching her eat silently.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Rey asked after gulped down half the plate. Kylo shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll have the droids bring me something later.”

Rey wasn’t going to protest. The chicken was so delicious she didn’t even know she would actually share the plate with him if he said yes.

Rey reminded herself she needed to ask GC what the dish was called next time she met the stormtrooper.

“I will go freshen up a bit. Hux is having a meeting in an hour.”

“A meeting this late? Don’t you have some kind of working hours?” 

Rey frowned. She could understand lower ranked officers working extra shifts to make ends meet, but she didn’t know being essentially the most powerful man in the First Order aside from Snoke came with this much work loads.

“I do. It’s call 24 hours a day.”

Kylo replied, his tone so serious Rey didn’t think he was joking.

But then all her thoughts were slowly being clouded by the heat unexpectedly rising inside her.

“Rey? Are you all right?”

Kylo was on his feet instantly, wrapped one arm around Rey as another hand placed on her forehead to check her temperature. He didn’t bother to call medical droid to check on her, just lift his hand and BB9E, who had too many function for its own good, was pulled straight from the corner of the room by the force.  The droid poked into her skin and analyzed her blood before turned abruptly to her foods. Rey felt like she was burning from inside out, and the only place on her body that wasn’t suffering was where Kylo’s hand was on.

“Touch me.”

“What?” He sounded startled. Rey would have laughed if she wasn’t in endless agony at the moment.

“You touch, it helps.” Rey tried to explain. “Please, Kylo. Touch me.”

BB9E beeped, turned Kylo’s attention towards the droid.

“Aphrodisiac? In her food?” Rey heard Kylo yelled at the droid as she felt more and more delirious as time went by. “What do you mean you don’t have an antidote because it’s not a poison? Look at her!”

“Kylo...” Rey whimpered. The heat slowly turned into pain. “It hurts.”

“Let’s get you to bed. I will go get a wet towel to cool you down.”

Kylo swept her from her chair and carried her to his bed. Rey moaned in relieve when the pain left her body for a second, but doubled up when Kylo laid her on the bed and pulled away from her, ending their skin contacts.

“NO!!”

Rey held on to his arm for dear life. She heard Kylo explained to her in a soothing voice.

“Rey, the only way to end your pain is to…relieve you from this tension, and that is something I will never do without your consent. So right now what we can do is to get something to lower your temperature before it made you passed out. Okay? I need you to hang on just a little while for me.”

The thought of a second without Kylo made Rey shook her head in fear.

“Don’t go, please. You have my consent. Do whatever you need to. Just end this already!”

“Rey, I’m not sure you understand what you are asking me to do-“

“Strike me down for all I care! Please, I can’t take it anymore!”

Rey was sobbing, begging for his touch on her skin. She tore off her own clothes in frustration. 

“I know you will hate me after this, but please know that I have no intention to hurt you.” Kylo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He gently helped her out of her dress. Rey should have been embarrassed by her nakedness, but all she felt was Kylo gloved hand over her skin.

“Take off your glove.” She intended for it to sound like a command, but instead she sounded like she was begging for it. She knew what Kylo was going to do, or at least she had some ideas according to what she heard other scavengers said about sharing a night together. 

She didn’t want to, but right now she needed it.

“I’m so sorry, my love.”

Kylo mumbled as he took off his gloves, he caressed Rey’s face with his hand and trailed a kiss after his touch. Rey arched her back to feel more of his touch, gave him a cute little moan that made Kylo felt lightheaded.

“Maker, more, please.”

Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it down toward the part she felt most uncomfortable. She felt Kylo hesitation, but when his large hand dragged down to where she wanted it to be, all Rey felt was pleasure that made her writhe in anticipation for more.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Kylo kissed her temple as he ran his finger up and down her moist slit. “I’m sorry.”

Rey realized she was in tears when Kylo kissed them away gently. His thumb gently played with her sweet spot as his other hand came up to flick one of her nipples, making Rey writhed and moaned under him in delight and shame.

She liked Kylo. She knew she shouldn’t, but she really like him, and now she was ruining whatever they had for the passed weeks by forcing him to do something he didn’t want to.

Rey sobbed out in frustration as she cover her face with her hands. She couldn’t look at Kylo right now. Not when She felt like a whore, begging helplessly for the man to violate her body like this.

“You are not a whore, Rey.” Kylo planted soft kisses on her face repeatedly, as if to reassure her with his action. “I’m not forced to do any of this. It is an honor for me to help you. You are as pure as you were before tonight, and no aphrodisiac in the galaxy can change who you are.” 

Rey buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying into his shoulder as her body silently begging for more touch from him.

She hated herself. 

“Don’t.” Kylo voice was pleading, begging for her to understand as he gently pulled away, nudged her legs open and settled between her. “You are not weak, Rey. Don’t you even think about blaming yourself. This is not your fault.”

Before she knew it his mouth was on one of her nipples, sucking gently as his hand playing with her other one. Kylo then slowly kissed down her stomach, lifted her legs up and rested them on either side of his shoulders. Rey wasn’t sure what to expect, but certainly not his tongue licking along her folds, circling around her clit and making Rey squirm, dug her fingers into the mattress as his full lips was basically kissing her womanhood.

Rey let out and embarrassing high pitch noise when Kylo’s tongue was inside her thrusting and swirling in all the right places. Rey lifted her hips instinctively to give the guy better access. Kylo hummed in appreciation as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

“No, don’t go!’

Rey cried out desperately as she felt Kylo’s tongue left her.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

His long finger replaced his tongue almost immediately. The new sensation made Rey saw stars for a second. She let out series of moans as Kylo’s finger moved slowly inside her, it was almost like he was trying to find something.

And he did find it.

Her whole body tensed up as Kylo hit the spot she didn’t know exist. Kylo grunted and moved finger so slow it was driving her mad.

“More!”

One finger turned into two, two turned into three, but Rey was just right over the edge without an actual release.

“Please, Kylo, I need more.”

“No.” Kylo replied firmly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but that was the line I’m not willing to cross tonight.”

Fortunately, he didn’t have to.

As Kylo mouth was on her breast, sucking gently on her sensitive nipple, his hand working its magic that kept Rey’s back arched over the mattress, Rey finally shuddered with a loud moan, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the sweet release washed over her whole body.

“I promise you, Rey.” She heard Kylo whispered as she was slipping out of consciousness. “Whoever did this will pay with their life.”


	8. No one touch his heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo killed someone.  
> Rey played with a cat, and found out things about Hux that made her more curious about the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make each chapter shorter so I can update the story more frequently.

 

 

Rey woke up the next morning with Kylo sitting on a chair beside the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

At first his question didn’t make sense to her foggy mind, but as she sat up on the bed, more and more memories began to pour into her brain.

Maker.

She was so ashamed of herself she couldn’t bear looking at Kylo. Rey drew her leg close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her own knees, rocking her self back and forth as if to comfort herself from the trauma she went through last night.

Her pain wasn’t physical. From all the stories Rey had heard about girl’s first time when she was in Jakku, she knew Kylo tried his best to be gentle with her, and it paid off because Rey didn’t even feel sour at all,  even if it was just his fingers and tongue.

Rey stole a quick glance at his full lips that gave her the pleasure of her life last night and shuddered at the vivid memory.

“Rey, can I sit next to you?”

Rey knew Kylo didn’t need her permission, but the fact that he asked made her feel more relax, like she had some kind of control over the situation at last. She nodded slightly, still refused to look him in the eyes. 

She felt the bed sunk as Kylo sat on the mattress. He reached out to grab her hand, but Rey flinched away from him out of instinct.

She shouldn’t do that.

Kylo looked like she just struck him with a lightsaber. He quickly recovered from it, and kept his hands to himself.

“The stormtrooper, GC-3519, was arrested last night. She claimed she just want to help us conceive a baby quicker to ensure the fate of the First Order.”

“I never like that woman.” Rey mumbled.

“I’m sorry I let her near you.” 

Kylo said. He looked like he wanted to pull Rey into his embrace, but knew better. Rey appreciated his decision. 

“It’s all right, Kylo, you couldn’t have known.” Despite her body not willing to let Kylo touch her, Rey knew it wasn’t his fault, and if it wasn’t for him she would not even be here. “What did you do to her?”

It was a stupid question. She knew as the question left her mouth. Kylo went quiet, and Rey knew full well what it meant.

Surprisingly, she was not upset by the news.

“You don’t?” Kylo asked, looking confused at her thought.

“No. I just feel guilty you had to do it because of me.” Rey sighed. Kylo shook his head.

“I didn’t do it for you, Rey.” It was Rey’s turn to be confused. Kylo continued. “She hurt you, Rey. She hurt my heart.”

His eyes grew colder as he mention the dead stormtrooper. 

“She died because she dared touch my heart, and that has got nothing to do with you.”

It didn’t make sense, and shouldn’t have made Rey feel better, but it somehow did.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. Kylo gave her a small smile that last for a second and stood up.

“I have someone who wanted to see you. She will keep you company for the day, as painful as it is for me to let it happen.”

“Who?” Rey frowned, and squealed in delight when an orange cat jumped on the bed and straight on her lap.

“I will have the cleaning droids change the sheet when the cat left.” Kylo stood up, glaring at the cat with disdain. “Hux will be here to pick her up in the evening. Do not let him in my quarters.”

“Thank you, Kylo, for everything.” Rey smiled at the tall figure as she caressed the cat’s fur. “No one has ever done anything for me the way you did.”

“I sure hope not.” He said dryly. “Or else I would have a longer list of people to kill.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Rey rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. “Have a nice day, my lord.”

“So do you, my lady.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m here for Millie.”

Rey opened the door to see Hux in his usual General uniform.

She always wondered if Hux and Kylo ever had anything else in their closet aside from their uniform.

“Thank you for letting me borrow her.” Rey gave the cat back to her owner. Millicent meowed and snuggled in Hux’s arms as the pale guy scratched behind her ears. “I would invite you in, but Kylo specifically told me not to.”

“It’s all right. I want nothing to do with his quarters either.” Hux wrinkled his nose. “My poor Millie had to be in this hell hole for a day is more than enough for me.”

“Why do you guys hate each other so much?” She asked curiously. Their rivalry was hardly a secret in the First Order.   
“It’s bound to happen when you put two lions in the same cave.” Hux looked back up at Rey and frown. “You look tired. Are you all right?”

“Umm, yeah, just a long night last night.” Rey smiled weakly.

“Speaking of, do you happen to know why Ren ‘eliminated’ one of our top stormtroopers out of the blue last night?” Hux asked, as if he just thought of it. “I’m not mad or anything, just want to explain to Phasma without her biting my head of in process.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to respond, so she simply said.

“I don’t think so. Kylo doesn’t really tell me about his work.”

Hux didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the issue.

“Get some rest. It wouldn’t do if you can’t perform your duty to Ren right.” He said. “And go get some of those pills I gave you from the medical droids if it runs out.”

“Will do. Thank you.”

Rey waved the man goodbye, even though Hux just walked away with his cat and didn’t even looked back at her.

Without Millie, Rey was back to thinking about Kylo’s mouth on her last night. She shook her head, grabbed her comm and asked for FN-2199 to come and get her.

 

 

 

“Do you know where are we heading? It seems like we are just floating in space without actually going anywhere.”

Rey asked the man in stormtrooper uniform, looking at the stunning view of the Galaxy from a floor-to-ceiling glass window not far from the commanding bridge. FN-2199 shook his head. 

“I’m afraid that information is classified, Ma’am. Only Lord Ren and the Generals knew about it.”

“I see.” Rey replied, staring at the endless spam in front of her. She what bored out of her mind, but she had no idea what to do.

“My lady.”

The girl turned her head back to Phasma as the Captain approached her, not paying attention to FN-2199’s salute one bit.

“Yes?”

“General Hux wanted me to give this to you.”

Phasma handed Rey a small velvet box, inside the box was a pair of stunning clipped on earring with black diamond studs that went perfectly with the necklace Kylo gave her.

“Why would he give me this?” Rey asked suspiciously, eyeing the beautiful jewelry with distrust.

“It’s a tracking device. The same one installed in Lord Ren’s belt. It’s to provide us your location in case of emergency.” Phasma said. “He designed it specifically to go with your necklace.”

“Thank you. I guess.” 

Rey wasn’t sure what to say. She took the box, didn’t want to put the earrings on at first, but the look Phasma gave her made Rey picked the earrings up and put it on eventually.

“You know, I would never think of General Hux as a nice guy if I never met him in person.”

Rey said after Phasma left. FN-2199 looked like he was going to say something but think better of it, and it got on Rey’s nerves. “Oh, C’mon, Nines. Just say what you want to say. How many times do we have to go through this for you to believe I won’t tell on you?”

“My apology, my lady.” The stormtrooper said, but didn’t say anything else about the General.

“Well?” Rey crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow at him impatiently.

“It’s just something I heard. It might hold no truth to it at all…”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Now Rey was really curious. Nines looked reluctant but finally gave in.

“There have been rumors spreading around for quite a while that General Hux was an illegitimate child. He was a product of the late General Hux and a Kitchen lady.”

“That hardly makes him a bad person.” Rey frowned.

“They said the late General abused General Hux to the point that he snapped and sent a hitman to take out his own father.” The stormtrooper looked around himself and lower his voice. “They said that was why he got to this position in such a young age.”

“Wait, what about his sister?” Rey asked. Surely if he actually did that unspeakable thing, Hux must have a good reason. Maybe the guy was protecting his sister.

“Sister?” Even with his helmet on, FN-2199 looked confused. “My lady, I can assure you General Hux doesn’t have a sister, because if his father had an heir other than him, Generel Hux would be killed a long time ago. They really hated each other.”

Okay, that was weird.

Rey frowned, but she knew she wouldn’t get anything from the man, so she just let the subject dropped and continued to explore the ship like she always did when she was bored.

 


	9. She learned something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey got a surprise from Kylo.  
> Then another surprise.  
> Then another.  
> What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on fire today!  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. I love reading your thoughts!

 

Rey was so tired after a long walk that she was ready to crawl onto the bed when Kylo returned. He didn’t notice her earrings, which was what Rey expected, because the size of the black diamond on the necklace was so huge no one would really pay attention to small diamond stuff on her ears.

“Hey, how’s your day?” Rey asked sleepily.

“Productive.” That was all he said before Kylo took off his mask, he eyed the ashtray suspiciously and put the mask down. “Finally, the damn beast knows this is not her toilet.”

“You seemed to hate each other.” Rey pointed out.

“Like master like pet, I guess.” Kylo shrugged.

“Hey, do you happen to know about, well, these rumors about Hux’s parents?”

Rey asked carefully, tried to keep her tone casual. She didn’t know what made her so drawn to Hux’s background story, but she knew Kylo wouldn’t like it.

“Why are you so interested in him?”

Just as she expected, his tone was harsh when he heard another man’s name. Rey shrugged.

“I’m just curious. It’s not like I have anything to do around here.”

“Yeah, about that…”

Kylo suddenly looked nervous, and it was a bizarre look coming from the man who was an embodiment of fear itself.

“What? What is it?”

“I remembered you mentioned that you are lonely.” He played with his gloves, and it was making Rey uncomfortable just to see him on edge like this.

“So?”

“I came across this pet shop earlier today on a mission, and I remembered you said porgs were cute…” He motioned for the door to slide open and a droid entered the room holding a cage of a creature Rey had only ever seen in a Holo.

“R’iia! He is so cute!” She squealed as she jumped off the bed and ran to the adorable creature who just stared at her with curious expression. “Is he really mine? I will never have to give him back to you.”

“He is yours.” Kylo confirmed. “What would you like to call him?”

 Rey looked down at the creature who now trying to climb onto her lap, and thought of the war hero who inspired her to learn about flying ships.

“Han.”

“What?!”

Kylo sounded hysterical. In this short period of time Rey was sure she got to see more expression from him than other people on this ship combined.

“Why? Han Solo is such a cool guy. Oh, wait. I forgot you used to be Luke Skywalker’s student.”

Rey’s eyes sparkled. “Have you met Han Solo? I LOVED his stories-”

“DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT MAN!” Kylo growled. He rarely growled at her. Rey froze. She wasn’t sure what to do.

It was Kylo who looked guilty for a second.

“He is not a good person. That’s all I can tell you.” 

Thinking of how Luke Skywalker was capable of killing a young boy, Rey wouldn’t be surprised if Han Solo was actually some kind of murderer, and while Kylo was no different, she didn’t know the man from the mythes she heard enough to start a fight with Kylo over it.

“How about…Vader! You like Darth Vader, right?” Rey said excitedly when she finally thought of the name they would both like.

“Are you seriously going to name this stupid rodent after my-” Kylo stopped himself before he finished the sentence, and just made Rey more curious.

“Your what? Your idol? I mean, a lot of people name their pet after people they admire. I wouldn’t be surprised if there is a porg out there name Kylo.”

The dark knight massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked physically tired after listening to her explanation.

“Fine, Vader it is.”

“Yay! From now on, you are officially Porg Vader, got it?” 

She held up the porg and hugged him tight. The creature just let out a chirp, didn’t seem to understand it was named after one of the most powerful sith lord ever graced to face of the Galaxy.

Kylo just looked up to the ceiling and mumbled something. Rey thought it was ‘Forgive me, Grandfather. She is too strong with the force.’ but was sure she just misheard it.

“Have you eaten anything? The droids informed me you didn’t order any food today.” Kylo changed the subject. Rey paused, then looked up at him with a haunted look in her eyes.

“I- I don’t think I will be able to eat anything for a while.”

“Rey, I can assure you there will be no repeating of that incident ever again.” Kylo hesitated for a moment, but knelt down to the ground beside her. “You have to eat something.”

“I know. I just-” Rey sighed. “I just don’t think I can trust anyone to bring me food from now on.”

“What if that person is me?” He suddenly asked. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Rey thought about the idea, then shook her head. “You bringing it here doesn’t guarantee that the cook can’t slip something in it.”

“How about I cook for you?” He suggested. Rey looked at him in surprised. kylo looked as if he was as shock as she was at the suggestion.

“You can cook?”

“Of course I can cook.” Kylo looked offended by her skepticism. “I’m a great cook, if you must know.”

“Wow, A Jedi Killer, Master of the Knights of Ren, and a great cook?” Rey said with mocking enthusiasm. “What can’t you do?”

“Making you eat something, apparently.” Kylo rose to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll show you how being good with lightsaber can actually be very handy when you want to chop something.”

Of course Rey followed him. She wouldn’t miss it for the Galaxy.

 

* * *

 

At the moment Rey was feeling guilty to see all the kitchen people huddled together in fear in one corner of the kitchen, watching Kylo Ren in his full uniform and his mask intact standing over a stove with one hand stirring the pot, another picking up a tray of chopped herbs to put in.

And it smelled delicious.

Vader chirped excitedly.

“Yeah, me too.” Rey licked her lips. 

A few minutes later a tasty looking bowl of soup was placed in front of her. Rey pour a small portion into a smaller bowl and blew off the steam, then placed it in front of the very excited porg.

“Here you go, Vader. Daddy made it specially for us.”

Kylo coughed out suddenly. He looked like he was choked by and invisible hand.

“Are you all right?” 

Rey frowned, but Kylo just waved her concern away. They ate in silent (Well, she and Vader ate in silent, because Kylo couldn’t take off his mask when he was outside his quarters.), Rey was delighted by how good the soup was. She complimented Kylo, who looked slightly fluttered, even if it was just the smallest gesture that she wouldn’t know about if she couldn’t sense him through their connection.

“I have somewhere we need to go before we go back to our quarters.”

Kylo said after they left the kitchen. Rey followed him with a questioning look on her face. Kylo led her to the empty medical bay aside from the medical droids strolling around.

“I know I promised you nothing like last night would happen again if I can do anything about it.” Kylo started. “However, I just want to make sure that in case we are in that kind of situation again. At least we had some…damage control.”

“What do you..oh.” Rey’s eyes widen as she saw the needle Kylo pulled from one of the droids.“Birth control implant?”

“I’m sorry, Rey. But if it was me under the aphrodisiac, or worse, both of us. I don’t think you can fight me off.” Kylo confessed his fear. “At least this will ensure us that we won’t have to worry about the consequence.”

“I understand, and I really appreciate this.” Rey smiled at him and held out her arm. “C’mon. Let’s get this over with so I can go find nice, comfortable pillows to build Vader’s nest.”

Kylo still needed to apologized to his late grandfather every time she said the name, but the smile on her face when she looked at the porg was so worth it.

* * *

 

Kylo woke up to a giggling Rey beside him. He almost smiled at the cute laughter the girl made, but when he tried to sat up, he notice something heavy on his head.

And it wasn’t his helmet.

His helmet wouldn’t move or chirp.

“Oh, Kylo. Vader think your hair is his nest.” Rey was laughing herself to tears. She snatched the port back from his head before Kylo could chopped the creature that was named after his grandfather to pieces. “He really likes you.”

“….”

If it didn’t bring Rey so much joy when he was in this ridiculous stage, Kylo would throw the creature out of the air lock minutes ago.

“I have to get to the bridge.” He said before slid off the bed. Kylo couldn’t remember exactly when did he started sleeping in bed like a normal person.

He couldn’t even remembered when did the glowing green light and the hatred on his uncle’s face in his nightmare didn’t wake him up screaming like it did before Rey walked into his life.

He knew he promised her her freedom at some point in the future, but barely a month had passed and Kylo couldn’t imagine a life without Rey by his side.

“What are you thinking? Why do you feel so..lonely?” Rey asked, her eyes suddenly filled with worries, and that somehow put Kylo in a better mood.

“Nothing.” He replied, and blurted out. “Would you like to come to the bridge with me?”

“I can?” Rey sounded surprised, Kylo flinched when he remembered Rey didn’t agree with the way of the First Order, but she looked excited enough for him to tell himself it was the right move.

“Of course you can.” He smiled. “Your are my heart, after all. You can count people who can tell you what to do in the whole galaxy on one hand and have fingers to spare.”

“Do I have to dress up for this as well?” Rey asked with voice full of dreads.

“No, my love.” Kylo tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, glad that Rey didn’t flinch away from him like the day before. “Wear whatever you want. For you will always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes.”

* * *

 

Rey should have dressed up.

She really should have.

Because as soon as she walked inside a huge room reserved for the knights of Ren in Kylo’s arms, the knights of Ren were all there with their mask off.

And one of them was that girl Rey saw from Kylo’s past.

No longer a teenage girl Rey saw in the memory. The women before her stood tall in the knight armor, she had long, blond, wavy hair with piecing blue eyes and high cheekbones. Rey wasn’t a small girl, but the woman was almost as tall as Kylo, and somehow managed to look fierce and elegance at the same time.

Rey hated her.

And from the look the woman gave her, the feeling was mutual. 

“My lord, my lady.”

All of them bowed to Kylo, but the only woman in the group stood still as others bowed for Rey. 

Kylo, unfortunately, was turning to talk to on of the knights at that exact moment. Rey let it slide. She didn’t want to come off as a whiney little to the knights or Kylo.

But the superior look on the woman’s face didn’t make it easy for Rey.

“I don’t think you can remember all of them at once. Don’t worry. You will get the hang of it after sometimes.”

Kylo took off his mask and placed it in the crook of his elbow, introduced Rey to all six knights in front of her.

“This is Lynx, Hyperon, and Orion.”

Kylo introduced the first three knight who looked different enough for Rey to remembered instantly. Lynx was tall and lean with long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, he actually leaned toward more of a feminine side, Rey knew she shouldn’t describe a man as beautiful, but he was.

 Hyperon looked like a soldier Rey saw in a Holodrama, tall and bulky with skinhead, he had huge scar on his left cheek. 

Orion was tall red-haired man with green eyes, kind of look like a younger version of General Hux for some reason.

“This is Leo, Virgo, and Cassandra.”

Leo smiled at her. He was the only one in the group that looked older than Kylo. He looked like he was is his late thirty, tall, built, and had five-o-clock shadow on his face. Virgo was the youngest, Rey was sure he was only a couple of years older than her, and looked like he belonged to tech department more than the knights of Ren.

Cassandra….Rey decided she hated that name. 

“Hello, umm, I’m Rey.” She greeted everyone shyly. All the knights except for Cassandra smiled and her politely.

“I will get to work in the meeting room. You are welcomed to look around. The commanding bridge is next to this room. Hux and Phasma will be there in ten minutes and one of the knights will walk you there. The meeting won’t take long, and later, if you like, you can watch us train.” Kylo gave her a lop-side smile. “Then maybe we can have the training room to ourselves after that.”

“You have that, my lord. It’s call a bedroom.” Lynx said. Rey was surprised by how Kylo just let his knights talked back to him. She thought he was their master or something.

“It’s called trying out new things, Lynx.” Kylo grinned. “Maybe you might want to try that out? I heard Leo could get quite boring after a while.”

“Unless you are implying that you would let me try that with you, I suggest you keep my private life out of this, My lord.” Lynx replied dryly, but Rey didn’t think he was actually mad at Kylo.

“Oh, come on, Lynx. The way you moaned last night you might as well just cast it live on a holoprogram.” Orion rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupted you polishing your lightsaber, Orion?”

“Stop it. Don’t you see we have a guest here? Seriously, you guys?” Surprisingly enough, the one who stepped up to stop everyone was Virgo, who looked like it was his sole purpose of being here.

“Kylo started it.” Lynx said stubbornly. 

“What? Rey, you saw that he started that, right?” Kylo turned to Rey who still could not process what was going on.

“Umm…”

“I’m terribly sorry you have to see this, my lady.” Virgo shook his head tiredly. “I can assure you. No matter how childish they look they actually got works done most of the time.”

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting this.” 

Rey admitted. She thought Kylo and the knights would be all serious and grim, but he actually looked like a child playing with his friends when he was with his knights.

It was rather cute.

 “It’s time. Cass, you are in charge of accompanying Rey until I return.” Kylo ordered the woman who looked like she just got a death sentence.

“What? Why me?”

“Because the only other knight I trust to spend the day with Rey without hitting on her is Lynx and he is needed in this mission.” Kylo said matter-of-factly. “This is my direct order.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Cassandra gritted her teeth, but Kylo didn’t notice. He just turned on his heels and walked away with other knights trailing after him.

Rey was left alone with the only knight she didn’t want to get to know.

“Uh…”

Despite that, Rey still tried to start a conversation, only to be greeted by Cassandra’s cold eyes.

“Don’t bother. It’s not like you are going to be here long.”

“Excuse me?” Rey couldn’t believe the woman actually just said that out loud.

“Kylo is a man. He has needs. It’s natural.” The knight smiled coldly at her. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. The moment he gets bored with you, he will throw you away like a useless trash you are.”

“At least he wants to touch me.” Rey couldn’t help but shot back. “If he keeps me around just to satisfy his needs. Doesn’t that mean women around him couldn’t give him what he wanted?”

“YOU!”

The door slid open before Cassandra had a chance to do anything. Hux was standing on the other side of it.

“Ren said you want to learn our tech system?” The General crossed his arms. “Maybe you are not as enthusiastic about this as Ren made you out to be. Otherwise I would see you on the bridge ten minutes ago.”

“I’m sorry, General.” Rey apologized, thanked the man silently for potentially saving her life. “Thank you for waiting.”

“Come. I’m not going to delay my work for you any longer.” Hux motioned for Rey to follow him. Cassandra put her helmet back on, and followed both of them outside the room without saying a word, but if a look could kill, Rey would probably be dead long before they reached the commanding bridge.

* * *

 


	10. He got mad.

 

“We use this comm to- Are you dozing off?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

Rey jumped, wiping her saliva off her chin and denied Hux’s accusation. She wasn’t dozing off. She actually fell asleep in the middle of Hux’s lecture. She was not to blame, though. Rey was naturally a very curious person, but Hux’s tone was so boring she was surprised non of his subordinates fell asleep on duty.

“And this is a fake comm, which contain deadly poison, if the Resistance catches one of them, they are trained to take the poison before those scum could get any information out of them.” Hux eyed young subordinates, who all jumped when they felt his glare. “Or if they fail to complete the tasks they’re given.”

Maybe that was why no one seemed bored around here.

“you seem unusually quiet today, Cassandra Ren.” Hux pointed out, turning to the woman behind Rey. “Anything you would like to add? Technology is your specialty, after all.”

Great, she was better than Rey in every way possible AND good at technology.

“You can’t teach a pig how to fly, Hux.” The female knight shrugged. Her voice was low enough for only Rey and Hux to hear.

“Careful, Ren. Your Master wouldn’t like what you said about his lady.” Hux narrowed his eyes, but his tone was casual. Cassandra chuckled under her mask.

“We both know she is not going to last long.”

“I do know that your Master spent extra credits and fuels to stop by a pet shop on a planet across the Galaxy just to bring this girl a stupid looking bird.” He said. Rey was surprised by the information as much as the woman in the mask looked. “I don’t work under him, but I'm warning you as a guy who need to clean up his mess. Don’t talk to her like that, because bloods are particularly hard to scrub off.”

“General, a word.”

Phasma’s voice said behind them. Hux nodded and walked over to her. Rey told herself she wouldn’t be intimidated by the knight, but she still couldn’t help staying where Hux and Phasma would see her.

“Do you think that man can help you?” Cassandra said. She seemed amused by Rey’s gesture. “I can snap my fingers and he would be gone, just like that.”

“I don’t need any protection. I can take care of myself.” Rey said fiercely. To prove her point, she walked away from where Hux was standing, towards the empty room she was left by Kylo a while ago.

She knew it was a stupid move, but her pride made her refused to turn back.

“What can you do? Aside from running around in pretty dresses seducing men left and right, that is.” The tall women taunted. Rey knew the knight was trying to get the rise out of her, and it was working.

But two could this game.

“I can make love to Kylo, bear his child, make his dinner…oh, wait.” She smirked. “That was Kylo’s job. You know the guy actually knows his way around his lightsaber, if you know what I mean?”

Oh, how Rey would love to see Cassandra’s face behind the mask at that moment.

“You know nothing about him.” The woman gritted her teeth. “His past, his hope, his dream. I bet he never told you his real name.”

It was Rey’s turn to take the blow. She crossed her arms and replied with venom in her voice.

“I don’t need to know his past, not when I am his future.” She looked the knight in the eyes and spitted out. “Can’t say the same about you, though.”

“You arrogant little-!!!”

Rey felt her throat closed up as if she was being choked by an invisible hand. Rey tried to push back but the lack of oxygen in her lungs made it harder than it already was, so she concentrated all of her energy on calling someone she hoped could hear her.

_Kylo, help._

But before Kylo even replied, Cassandra was unconscious on the ground with Hux standing behind her, holding a blaster, still pointing at the woman.

“I can’t take my eyes off you even for a second, can I?” Hux said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Ho-How did you-” Rey was stilling trying to catch her breath.

“Ren have a long history of trusting wrong people.” Hux walked over the unconscious body to Rey. “I got a hunch that something was wrong when I didn’t see you, so I turned on the tracking device.”

“Thank you for saving my life.” Rey smiled at him. 

“It would be a shame if you die before the Supreme Leader got his weapon.” Hux replied, which immediately took a smile from Rey’s face.

Of course, how could she forget the whole reason she was here.

“DIE!!” 

“Look out!” Rey screamed as Cassandra, who regained her conscious quicker than they expected, launched at both of them. 

“REY!”

The knight was sent flying against the wall. Kylo literally tore the door open as he rushed towards her, ignoring Hux’s whine about the cost of repairs that almost sent them into bankruptcy at this point.

“Are you all right?”

Rey just nodded. Kylo released his grip on Cassandra and asked in a commanding tone.

“What happened?”

“Kylo, you have to believe me. I walked in on these two-” Cassandra, whose mask was thrown on the floor when she flew back against the wall said with shaky voice. It looked so fake Rey couldn’t help but shook her head. But Kylo still listened to his knight without saying anything. “-doing unspeakable things behind your back! I tried to take them to you but Hux shot me!”

Kylo didn’t buy the story she told. Rey knew that much from sensing his emotions, and she knew he felt it when she was choked, but he still looked at Rey and Hux back and forth suspiciously like he couldn’t help but listened to his knight.

“If you say you believe this poorly constructed holodrama shit, I swear I will voice my concern to the Supreme Leader about your mental fitness to rule, Ren.” Hux looked like he was so done with all of this. All the knights had the same look, Virgo even nodded in support to the General.

“Kylo, please, believe me. You know I would never lied to you.” Cassandra tone reminded Rey of those witches in children’s story trying to lure innocent kids into their houses. “You can she my memory! There is no security camera in this room, but my memory will tell you everything you need to know. Let me show you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Hux interrupted before Kylo could say anything.  “Even I know you are good at manipulating people with the force, your memory in as unreliable as all these lies you just told.”

“Kylo, you believe some low life scum you just met and your enemy over me?” Cassandra was practically screaming at them at the moment. “I AM your friend, Kylo! Way before you became Kylo Ren! They are nothing! Nobody!"

“Then you might want to explain to your old buddy about things you said.” Hux whipped out his holopad and typed something in. “In the tracking device I give Lady Ren, there is a voice recording program. So everything you said is already in here.” 

He tapped ‘Send’ at looked up with a superior smile. 

“I sent it to Ren’s Holopad. Enjoy your trial.”

The female knight launched at Hux, only to be pushed back against the wall by Kylo, who looked like he just wanted to end her without even listening to what Hux sent him.

“Huh? Guess it is quite fun to watch when you are not the one being choked.”

Hux said, clearly enjoying the feud inside Kylo’s circle of trust.

“Why are you just standing here? He is going to kill her! You are the only one with authority to stop him here!” Rey couldn’t believe the guy, but Hux just shrugged.

“What Ren does with his knights is non of my business.”

With that, he just left. Rey watched him go in disbelieve and turned back to Kylo, who started to choke his long time friend without second thought.

“Kylo, stop!!” Rey screamed. “Please stop, she is dying! Isn’t she your friend?!”

“She touched you.” Kylo replied like it was a good enough reason.

“And she deserves fair trials and punishment, not execution!” Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her face on his back. “Please.”

That did the trick. Kylo let go of the knight. Leo and Orion was immediately by Cassandra’s side to drag her away from their master.

“Let’s go.”

Rey pulled on his arm, leading Kylo, who looked like a confused puppy, back to their quarters. Vader chirped as soon as he saw his owners returned. Rey sat on the bed and pulled Kylo down to sit with her.

They sat in silent for quite a long time, before Kylo choked out.

“Why would she do something like that? It wasn’t like her at all.”

“People tend to do strange things when they use their heart instead of their head.” Rey said sympathetically. But that seemed to make Kylo even more confused.

“But…I told her not to.”

“Pardon?” Rey wasn’t sure what the man was talking about.

“She told me she loved me once, when we were seventeen.” Kylo said. “I ordered her not to. Love complicates matters. I cannot have that in my knights. That was also why I turned her down when she offered to bear my child.”

“Oh, Kylo. I don’t think it’s that simple.” Rey put her hands over his and pulled them towards her,“You can’t just tell someone to love or to stop loving someone. That’s why love is so powerful. You can’t control it.”

“But…” Kylo looked like a lost child Rey just wanted to give him a hug, but all she did was taking off his gloves and started massaging his hands to relieve his stress.

“Kylo, I know you don’t want to punish her.” She started, now that he cooled down, Kylo looked like his felt a little guilty about the whole thing. “To have someone you like doing things you don’t agree with, I- I can relate to that.”

“You…like me?” His eyes lit up like a shining star. Rey looked away, refused to meet his eyes.

“That’s not the point. The point is, I understand if you don’t want to do it. I will let it go.”

“No, I will send her to work on other ship for a while as a punishment. If her action goes unpunished, there might be others trying the same thing.”

Rey doubted that, but she just nodded. Not having to deal with Cassandra for a while might be good for her peace of mind.

“I almost forgot. I brought this for you from the training room.”

Kylo pulled out something from his cloak. It was something Rey never thought she would have seen in the time when everyone read things from a holopad, a real book.

“What is it?” She looked at it in interest, even though she have no idea what the cover said.

“It’s a Jedi text book.” Kylo handed it to her. “It has a guide on how to control the force. In case something like this happened again, you would at least have some form of self defense on hand.”

“Kylo, there is something I should tell you…” Rey scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I can’t read.”

“Oh.”

He just stared at her. She was glad Kylo didn’t said he was sorry for her. All her life, everything she did taught her things books could never teach. Not being able to read was in ideal, but she didn’t need a sympathy from him.

“Then I’ll teach you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to teach you the way of the force anyway, one more subject couldn’t hurt, right?” Kylo smiled. Rey just noticed how many more times he smiled comparing to when they first met.

Vader chirped and plopped down on Kylo’s lap. The porg somehow figured out the way to climb onto their bed again. Rey bursted out laughing.

“He really likes you.” 

“Or he might just have a death wish.” 

Kylo gave the creature a deadly glare, but Vader just blinked at him and nuzzled his hand.

“I’ll go take a shower. You two behave, okay?” Rey stood up, ruffled the porg’s feathers and paused for a second, before ruffling Kylo’s hair too.

“Hey!”

If it was anyone but her, that person would already be on their way to meet the Maker, but Kylo just pouted at her and ruffled the porg’s  feathers even more to make it looked messier than him. Rey laughed, and walked to the refresher, when Kylo called her name.

“Rey?”

“Huh?” Rey turned her head back to Kylo with one eyebrow raised.

“I- I like you too, you know?” He said shyly, his head bowed, gaze fixed at the porg and refused to look up at Rey.

“I thought love complicates matters.” 

That was all she could say to keep her cool, otherwise she  might actually start squealing like a teenage girl with a crush.

“You are different.” Kylo mumbled, still refused to meet her eyes. “You make me stronger. You make me feel whole. I’ve never felt something like that before.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Rey smiled shyly, and opened the refresher door. “I, umm, I’m just gonna-”

Kylo just nodded, so Rey popped inside the refresher and pressed the close button. She leaned her back on the metal door, and covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her excited squeal.

* * *

 

It was better when she went to the commanding bridge with Kylo the next day, only Hux and five of the knights were there with some of the officers. They went into the same room reserved for only the knights of Ren. Rey thought the knights were going to hate her for exiling one of them to the other part of the Galaxy, but the first thing Orion said to her was,

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this! She is talented and all but her personality is beyond treatable.”

“We told Kylo she was bad news. He wouldn’t listen because they were ‘friends’.” Even with the mask on Rey could see Lynx rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. If Cass could impregnate someone with her eyes, Kylo would have an entire army under his command by now.”

“He was so clueless. It’s actually quite scary.” Even Hyperon, who rarely speak, shimmed in. Rey felt like she was back on Jakku listening to the girls in Niima Post gossiping about everyone they knew.

“But now we are one mechanic short. You guys know that, with Cass gone, you need to fix your own ship, right?” Virgo pointed out. That made all the knights groaned in unison.

“I can help with that.” Rey suggested, “Even General Hux said I’m good at it. I worked on Kylo’s ships so much I don’t think there is anything to be fixed anymore.”

The knights took off their helmets. Rey could see it in their eyes that she just won over their hearts with that simple statement.

“I will follow you to the end of the Galaxy, my lady!” Orion shouted melodramatically. He looked like he was ready to hug her if it wasn’t for Kylo who looked like he would tear the first person who dare touch her to pieces.

“Let’s get to work.” Kylo said eventually. He let the knights went ahead into the meeting room and walked Rey back to the commanding bridge. 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Rey said when they reached to bridge. “Can I bring Vader to play with Millie this afternoon?”

The name alone was enough for everyone in the room to go rigid. Hux whipped his head to her direction.

“What?!”

“My porg, Vader, he is really sweet. I think he and Millie would get along really nicely.” 

Rey explained. Hux looked like he was going to faint when he pointed to Kylo and asked.

“He let you name a porg ‘Vader’?”

“Yep.” She smiled.

“Wow, he must really love you.” Hux sighed. “All right, bring V- _I can’t do it_. Bring that porg to my quarters. I’ll see if Millie wants to play with him.”

“Thank you!” 

Rey smiled brightly at him. The General just turned away and focused on the works at hand.

 “I will go with you.” Kylo suddenly blurted out. “I’m free this afternoon.”

“You? Free?” Hux looked at him as if Kylo was out of his mind, but then just shook his head. Rey could have sworn she heard him mumbled ‘I don’t get paid enough for this shit.’.

“Have a nice day, my lord.” 

Rey waved her hand at Kylo, who had to return to his knights. To her surprise, and everyone else’s absolute horror, Kylo turned to wave back at her and walked away.

* * *

 


	11. She made a porg fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey leaned how to made a porg fly.  
> She learned how to read.  
> And she learned that sleep-deprived General Hux was not someone to mess with.

 

“Here we are, Vader. Ready to see Millie?”

Rey asked the porg in Kylo’s hands after knocking on Hux’s door. Vader cocked its head but didn’t reply. Kylo shook the creature to make it chirp out, and got hit on the back by Rey as a reward.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kylo pouted under his mask. 

“Just when I thought I have seen everything.” Rey jumped at Hux’s irritated voice. She turned to the General who looked like his was woken up by her knocking, his hair was let loose, making him looked younger. He was in his tunic and trousers. Millicent meowing by his feet.

“Hux.” Kylo regarded the General haughtily.

“Cut the crap, Ren.”

Hux was not in a good mood, but he still let both of them into his room. Kylo took off his mask and made a point to place it as high as possible to make sure Millicent couldn’t reach it. While Rey didn’t think their rivalry was just for show, the grudge Hux held against Kylo seemed to be less when they weren’t in public.

Hux’s room was exactly what Rey thought the First Order’s General would look like, clean and tidy with maps and strategies pinning on the wall.

The only thing that felt out of place in the room was a small wooden doll sat on his nightstand. The kind she knew was hand-made by a little child.

She would have asked if Kylo wasn’t here. She didn’t want the Jedi Killer to get the wrong idea. She blamed her curiosity for most parts, but Hux’s story was so suspicious it was practically begging her to investigate.

“Here you go, Vader. Meet your new friend.” But she wasn’t here to investigate. She was here for her little guy.

From the corner of her eyes, Rey saw both men cringed slightly at the name. Maybe it was really a bad idea to name the porg after the most feared man in the Galaxy. Even when he was the First Order’s very own hero figure.

Vader was placed on the floor not far from Millicent. Both creatures just stared at each other for a second before Millicent hissed at the porg, who in turn dove back to hide behind Kylo’s legs. Rey had never seen it moved that fast before.

“See, like master, like pet.” Kylo said, glaring the beast who stared back without any fear in her eyes.

“Maybe you should see what your pet are doing before you say that, Ren.”

Hux gestured at the porg, who somehow managed to open the box of fish Rey packed as a treat for him and snatched one of the fish with his mouth before waddling back to Millicent. The cat eyed Vader suspiciously but stood still. The porg dropped his food in front of the feline, bowing his head as if to place his alliance to the stronger creature.

“I have to give it to him. He knows how to suck up to his superior.” Hux chuckled. “That’s Millie’s favorite.”

As he was saying, Millicent sniffed the cooked fish, apparently deeming it good enough to eat and took a small bite. Vader plopped down on the floor and watching her ate.

“It’s called being generous. He knows how to share food with his friends, right, Kylo?” Rey turned to her tall figure for support, but Kylo just shook his head in disappointment. “Oh, come on! He is just being nice!”

“All Millie’s toys are in that box, help yourself out.” Hux told Rey and pointed to a wooden box at the end of his bed. “Ren, I have documents for you to sign.”

“I knew you didn’t let me in for nothing.” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“You destroyed two cities, five villages, injured six troops, and asking for three more troops to join you in the next mission. Do you have any idea how much the accounting department loaths you?” Hux hissed. The vein on his forehead looked like it was going to pop. Rey had to admit that he looked like a splitting image of his cat when he did that. “I was this close to forge your signature on the reports to make their lives easier. I’m pretty sure half of the bounty hunters and hitmen that are after you are hired by them.”

“….”

“Just sign them, Kylo.” Rey whispered. The poor man looked like he was one repair bill away from an emotional breakdown.

“….Fine. It’s just because you asked me to.” 

Kylo wouldn’t admit it but Rey knew from the bond  a sleep deprived Hux was something Kylo didn’t really want to deal with.

* * *

 

“Ready for your first lesson?”

Kylo asked when they were back in there quarters.  Rey nodded, put Vader down in his pillow ford and turned back to the man.

“What do I have to do.”

“Come here, cross you legs.” Kylo pad on the bed. Rey sat down as instructed. “Close your eyes. I want you to clear all your thoughts away, focusing on feeling the force around you.”

“It’s easier said than do-!” She startled and opened her eyes as she felt the familiar lips on hers.

“If you talk, this will be your punishment.” Kylo said with a stern look, but Rey knew he was enjoying this.

“But how do I-!” Rey groaned in frustration when his full lips shut her up again. Finally, she gave up and just tried her best to follow the instruction.

“Reach out with your mind, try to feel to force.”

She did, and she felt it. Everything around her made sense for first time. The force was is everything and everyone. It was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. She opened her eyes excitedly.

“I did it! I felt the fo-!!”

Her lips was covered with her master’s again. This time Rey felt Kylo’s hands cupping her face and his tongue slipping pass her parted lips. She closed her eyes like she was trying to feel the force, but the only thing she felt was Kylo’s tongue dancing with hers inside her mouth.

“Good job, my love.” He said after finally letting Rey go to take a breath.

“Aren’t you- supposed- to call me- Apprentice  or something? ” Rey still tried to catch her breath as she asked her new master.

“A master cannot have the kind of relationship with an apprentice I wish to have with you.” Kylo replied with a serious tone. “For that reason I can’t call you my apprentice, nor can you call me Master.”

“And what kind of relationship are you planning to have with me?” Rey didn’t plan to ask it out loud, but it was too late.

Kylo didn’t look surprised at her question, on the contrary, he looked pleased with it.

“How about I show you instead?”

“What? Kylo!” Reylo gasped out when the massive knight threw himself on the bed, pulled her to lie down with him and held her close. “Having an implant doesn’t mean you can do something like this without asking me first, okay?”

“Wow, someone is in a hurry.” The knight grinned mischievously, his hand rested on her waist. “Relax, Rey. I just want to lie down with you in my arms. It that too much to ask?”

“If we are going with this speed, I would be old before actually learn something.” Rey quickly changed the subject, but rested her head on his chest obediently, listened to Kylo’s steady heartbeat.

“Now, ready for lesson number two?”

“What is it?” Rey looked up and asked curiously. Kylo didn’t answer, he held out his hand, and Rey felt the force forming an invisible shape at his fingertips.

From across the room, Vader chirped in surprise as he was lifted few inches off his pillow ford.

“Wow.” 

Rey was in awe. The only action similar to this that she saw Kylo did was choking people. She didn’t know his force energy could be so…gentle.

“Try it.” He lowered the porg back to its nest and turned to Rey.

“But…I could hurt him.” She said nervously, looking at the confused pet with fear of dropping him on the hard floor.

“Your force energy is the strongest I have encountered in  my life, including my own master.” Kylo gently brushed a strain of hair from her face. “Trust me, the only way you could hurt him is if you wanted to.”

“But…” Rey was still uncertain of her power. Kylo made it seemed so easy, but in reality she didn’t even know how to begin.

“Relax, sweetheart.” He whispered. “I’m here. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, or him.”

That did it for Rey. She took a deep breath and held out her hand, mimicking Kylo gesture, willing the force to form itself into a solid shape and lifted the porg slowly off his ford. Vader looked confused, spreading his wings to get some kind of control.

“See? No harm’s done.” Kylo grinned as Rey brought the dumbfounded porg to their bed.

“Vader, you can fly!” She giggled as the porg chirped in agreement. “I can make you fly! Do you want to go again?”

Next thing he knew, the damn creature was flying around the quarters with Rey laughing out loud and smiling brightly as she controlled the direction it went.

“Good boy, mommy is so proud of you.” Rey cooed after she let the porg sat on her lap and fed him his fish.

“You must be good with children.” Kylo observed.

“I don’t know that many children, but I’ve always liked them.” Rey replied.

“So, hypothetically, how many kids do you see us having? ”

“Kylo!” Rey’s face flushed red at the question.

“What? I said hypothetically.”

“You are the one who said you didn’t want children.”

“As a murder weapon.” He clarified. “I’m more than perfectly fine with seeing you round and heavy with my child.”

“I’m nineteen, Kylo.”

“So was my mother when she met my father.” Kylo’s eyes widen, as if he couldn’t believe what he just said. He had never mention his family before, so Rey wasn’t willing to let him go that easily.

Cassandra’s words still stung. She had no clue about who Kylo Ren was before he became the monster in the mask.

“Your parents, what are they like?”

“I don’t want to talk about them.” Kylo replied, his casual expression immediately left his face.

“Don’t you trust me?” She asked, hurt clear in her voice.

“They are dead to me. I don’t want to expose you to that kind of people.” He sighed. “How about we move on to reading. I checked out some holovideos that can teach you basic alphabets.”

Rey bit her lower lip, made sure Kylo got it that she was upset, but eventually letting the subject drop and turned her attention to the videos Kylo downloaded into his holopad.

* * *

 

She was startled awake in the middle of the night by the loud banging on the door. Kylo was nowhere to be found. Rey got up from bed and was about to press the intercom to see who it was when Hux somehow managed to open the door. His face was a combination of sleep deprivation and a murderous rage.

“General-”

“Follow me.”

He voice was final, a clear command that Rey couldn’t help but obey. She tighten the robe that she threw over her night gown and followed the General who looked like he was dragged out of the bed himself.

“What happened?”

“All you need to know is if Ren destroys all the computers in _m_ y commanding bridge, I will roll up all this year’s repairing bills and shove it up his- ”

“My lady! Thank maker you are here!”

Orion, who was still in the mask shouted excitedly, he was the only knight who always looked cheerful no matter if they were in public or not. Others just bowed slightly at her presence. As she approached the commanding bridge, Kylo’s scream and the sound of his destruction kept getting louder. Rey stopped when she saw his lightsaber in action for the first time. The unstable red light matched his fiery temper perfectly. 

“What happened?”

“The droid we are trying to find was seen on Jakku with FN-2187. They escaped our fleet in a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter.”

She’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of her friend. Then she frowned.

“That garbage? It can still fly?”

“You knew it?” Virgo asked in surprise.

“Yeah, in was parked outside Unkar Plutt’s yard a long time ago.” Rey thought back to when she saw in last. “Unkar installed a lot of unless things in it that slowed it down. I really doubt they can go far.”

“Well, the pilot with them did say he was the best pilot in the Resistance.” Hux shrugged. Every head whipped to his direction in surprise. “What? That what that scum said. Now, if you are done catching up, you will see that I’m rolling up my repairing bills and I intend to put them to good use.”

“Right, sorry.” Rey was so caught up in the story she forgot the destructive monster in front of her. “Kylo! Stop it!”

He didn’t comply, so Rey approached him cautiously from behind, only to be accidentally hit by his elbow. The blow was not hard, and Rey was no fragile little flower, but even she knew when it was time to put her tears to good use.

“Ouch!”

She pretended to fall on the floor. Kylo immediately stopped when he heard her cried. He was by her side in a second, his mask couldn’t hide his worry as he check on her.

“Are you hurt? Did I hit you? Do you need a medical droid? Are you-”

“Relax, Kylo, I’m fine.” Rey sat up. “Are you done destroying the ship now? I really want to go back to sleep.”

“….”

Even with that terrifying mask on. He still managed to look like a guilty child after he was scold by his parents, and that made her soften her voice.

“How about we let these gentlemen get back to tracking that ship?” She cooed, nodding toward the group of underlings huddled together for dear life.

“…..” 

The master of the knights of Ren just stood up and pulled Rey back up with him, then walked away with the knights close behind.

“Why is he so upset? I know the fleet failed to retrieve the droid and all, but this can’t be the first time it happen.”

Rey turned to Hux, who looked like his just wanted to crawl back to his bed and died peacefully.

“I don’t know how much Ren told you, but the ship they escaped in is known to most people as ‘Millenium Falcon’.” Hux replied. “And Ren has a long history with the man who owned it.”

Rey just stared at him in disbelieve. That junk was _the_ Millennium Falcon? The one Han Solo used to save Princess Leia and saved the Galaxy?

‘He is not a good person. That’s all I can tell you.’

Kylo’s voice echoed in her ears.

 _But what was their history together, exactly_?

* * *

 


	12. She got pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey fixed ships with Lynx and Phasma.  
> She talked to Lynx.  
> Oh, and she got pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots go work to do in the upcoming month, I will try to keep updating though.

The whole ship seemed to be working relentlessly to locate the ship Kylo so despite. Even FN-2199 was too busy to accompany her around the ship, so Rey was surprised to see who Kylo got to replaced her stormtrooper buddy.

“Captain Phasma?Lynx?”

“My lady.” Both of them bowed for her. 

“I’m just going to deck C to examine the knights’ ships. You guys don’t have to come with me. I’m sure you have plenty to do right now. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s not a bother at all, my lady.” Lynx insisted, so Rey let then follow her to the deck where they parked all of the knights’ ships. There was no one there but them. Rey had asked Kylo why the knights didn’t have mechanics tended to their ships like other officers, and the answer was,

“So it would be harder for assassins trying to make it look like an accident.”

She didn’t know whether to call the way Kylo was the only knight who had a team of mechanics tend to his ship before her confident in his team or too arrogant to care.

Lynx took off his helmet. It still fascinated her how beautiful the man looked. He was the kind of beauty that could lure men and women to his feet without even  trying.

Phasma still kept her mask intact, but stepped closer to Rey, waiting for her order.

Rey heard from FN-2199 that Phasma was offered the higher rank time and again, but she refused because she wanted to be in the frontline of the battlefield. That made Rey thought the Captain was even cooler than she already was in her eyes.

“Umm. You guys want to help me check the system?”

 

That was how she and Lynx ended up on the first ship while Phasma stood guard outside. The ship belonged to Leo, Lynx’s co-worker and, from what Rey heard the first time she met them, his companion in bed.

“The control stick seems to work just fine.” 

Rey noted as she crossed it off the list. She was glad she was a fast learner. It had been only days since she started and she could read most of the short phrases.

“Oh, trust me, my lady. His control stick works more than ‘just fine’.” Lynx winked. Rey coughed, her cheeks flushed red as she fumbled for words.

“That’s good to hear, I guess.”

“It’s a very close competition to Kylo’s, if you want to get the picture.” 

She didn’t.

“How- How did you-”

“In the Jedi Academy, we didn’t really have a refresher. We just striped and jumped into the river.” Lynx said with a hint of laughter in his voice. “Don’t worry, my lady. I’m fully committed to one lightsaber at a time, and Kylo is not .”

“I’m really not.” Rey tried not to think about naked knights of Ren in a river for the sake of her own sanity. “Thank you for your _vivid_ picture. Next time, please don’t.”

Lynx barked out a laugh. He didn’t look as young as Virgo, but something about him made him seemed…timeless, somehow.

“How old are you?” She asked before she could stop herself.

“24?25? honestly, I lost count.” He shrugged.

“But…Leo is, like, Kylo’s age…”

“He is thirty-seven, actually.” Lynx said casually.

So the guy was seven years older than Kylo, and twelve years older than Lynx.

“You can ask. I don’t mind.”

Lynx had a knowing smile on his face. Rey hesitated, but decided she had nothing to lose.

“Is it hard?”

“It normally is, but I can make it if it isn’t.” The beautiful man gave her a cheeky grin.

“What?No! I mean, is it hard to be with someone more…experienced?” Like master, like apprentice. She silently cursed Kylo. 

“Oh, that.” He paused to think, then shook his head. “I don’t really have an answer to that. I mean, we were Jedis before this, you know? No matter how old we are, our experiences are pretty much the same.”

“Why did you follow Kylo here?” Rey asked. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying the First Order is an evil place or anything.” It was, but he didn’t need to know this.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lynx raised an eyebrow, Rey knew he already knew she could, because he continued. “He saved my life, no, he saved all our lives at least once, well, except for Cass. That one just straight up power hungry and desperately want to get in his pants.”

The description was so accurate Rey couldn’t help but snort.

“That was actually why we followed him. I know I’m no Jedi. My path is not as pure as Master Skywalker wanted it to be.” His eyes sadden when he mentioned his old master. “But I wouldn’t have come here if Kylo doesn’t believe in what he does. None of us would.”

Rey nodded. She knew that he wanted the best for the Galaxy, no matter how misguided he was, but she truly hoped that, one day, Kylo would let her show him that there are more paths to peace than through fears and submission.

But right now she just needed to survive and find the way to fake her pregnancy before Snoke started getting suspicious. 

“So, umm, you guys are leaving soon? To retrieve the droid and stuffs?” She changed the subject, partly to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere surrounding them at the moment.

“If they can track the Falcon, yeah.” Lynx tilted his head. “It must be awfully boring, with only Hux and FN-2199 to talk to.”

“Not really. Nines is really easy to talk to.” She defended her friend. “Hux is ,well, Hux, but aside from him and Kylo trying to rip each other’s throat off at every given opportunity, he is okay to be around.”

“Yeah, they really do hate each other.” Lynx chuckled. “If Kylo wasn’t as straight as a lightsaber I would have thought it was some kind of foreplay for them.”

“They look like an old married couple.” Rey giggled. “But I have  never seen Hux with any girl aside from Phasma, are they seeing each other?”

“Oh, my lady, I don’t think he is interested in girls at all.” Lynx smiled. It took Rey a full minute to realize what he just implied.

“Wait, how did you know?”

“You know what they say. It takes one to see one.” He shrugged, hopped on his feet and help Rey stood up. “Let’s go to Orion’s ship next. I bet he has some cool things in there.”

Rey just followed the knight out of the ship in silent, still couldn’t believe a lot of things she discovered from him.

 

* * *

 

“I think it’s time for me to be pregnant.”

“Already? At least let me shower before.” Kylo teased. When Rey gave him a dirty look, he chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. “Okay, i’m serious now. How do we do it?”

“I watched some holovid about pregnancy signs and symptoms earlier today.” Rey started, pulled out her holopad to show it to Kylo. “I think we might drop some hints first and then fake the pregnancy result?”

“Then I think we should do it this week.” Kylo suggested.

“That soon? Why?” 

“Because I don’t know when will I need to leave for a mission, and Hux was very clear he will throw a huge party for the First Order and alliances if you are pregnant.” He grinned. “I will order the most expensive things for that party and I intend to be here to watch him got beaten up by the accounting department for it.”

Rey didn’t know what kind of people were in the infamous accounting department, but she sure as hell wouldn’t set a foot in there.

 


	13. He took her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally swimming in piles of notes for my license exam right now. So these two months will be a very busy time for me.  
> I'm so sorry to keep you waiting.  
> I love all your comments. Thank you!!!!

Chapter 13 He took her out.

 

And so the plan began.

“Are you alright, Ma’am?” 

Nines asked worriedly when Rey looked like she was going to faint for the third time since leaving Kylo’s quarters.

“Yes, just a little dizzy. I will be fine.” Rey brushed off his concern. 

“My lady? Are you feeling well?” 

Phasma was the next to fall into her trap. The Captain stopped her patrol to check on Rey, only to have to girl covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the nearest refresher. She made the throwing up sound loud enough for the entire wing of the ship to hear.

“My lady?”

“I’m fine, just need to lie down.” Rey said when she opened the door. Phasma and FN-2199 walked her back to Kylo’s quarters, where she spent the entire day lying in bed and played with Vader.

 

The next victims were the knights of Ren.

“I don’t know why. I keep wanting to eat things I never had and throw up everything else. It’s exhausting!” 

Rey whined as she was working on the knights’ ships with them helping her.

“Have you gone to the medical bay?” Orion frowned worriedly.

Rey shook her head tiredly.

“I thought it would go away eventually. Guess I was wrong.”

“Do you want us to take you there? Poor thing, you really look paler than usual.” Leo asked. His fatherly gesture made Rey felt more guilty than she already was.

“That’s all right. Kylo said he will take me tomorrow if I don’t feel better.” Rey smiled at them and turned back to work. She felt their eyes following her everywhere she went, and it made her felt warm and guilty at the same time.

 

The last one, of course, was General Hux, who Kylo insisted on being the one who raised his suspicion before Rey joined him.

“What? She is that sick and it never occur to you to take her to the bay? Have you lost your mind?!”

Rey wince as she was closer to the commanding bridge, Hux’s frantic voice echo through the corridor like some kind of a horror holodrama, and this time, surprisingly, not a word from her knight in black.

“Umm, am I interrupting you guys? I can come back later…”

“No, just find a seat while I deal with your moronic boyfriend here.” Hux answered without looking away from Kylo. “I don’t want you to faint on my freshly mopped floor.”

“….”

Rey decided to follow the instruction, didn’t want to be the one who made those throbbing veins of his to pop.

“Now, let’s get the medical droid to examine you before this genius decides to make you walk around the ship as a potential health hazard, shall we?”

“But…”

“Fine, if that is what it take to have you off my back, then by all means.”

Kylo interrupted Rey’s excuse. She turned to look at him with puzzled expression. But then Kylo’s plan flooded through her mind , and Rey pretended to sway back and forth on the chair, made it look like she was going to faint.

“Hey! Are you alright?”

Hux was the first one by her side, only to be swatted away by Kylo’s force. The dark knight knelt beside her with fake worries in his voice.

“Are you feeling well? The droid is on its way, hang on.”

“Thank you, my lord.” She leaned against his chest and sighed happily, like a picture perfect lady she was.

“Move, Ren, the droid is here.” Hux practically shoved Kylo away as the droid arrived.

Everyone was asked to leave the room when the droid drew her blood and ran a test. Rey was nervous, but when the word ‘Pregnant’ lit the screen, she let out a relieved sigh.

“Congratulation, my lady, you  are 5 weeks along.” The droid said in it mechanic voice.

And when Hux and Kylo were informed, Rey was pretty sure the General actually had tears in his eyes as he said.

“The supreme leader would be thrilled with this wonderful news!! I shall prepare a welcome party for the child at once!!!”

Of course, Kylo kept his promise to order only the most expensive things for the party, for the first time since she arrived, Rey actually saw Hux beamed at the bill he received.

* * *

 

“Do not move, I will get that for you.”

“Who says you can walk! Sit back down!”

“Don’t even think about sneaking into the kitchen! You need proper foods to make you and your baby healthy!”

One would think these words should be coming from her baby father.

But the ones who were actually fussing over Rey were Hux, Phasma, and the knights of Ren. She couldn’t even play with Millie or Vader without supervision because she might ‘trips over them and endangers the child’ according to Hux.

“At this rate they will tie me to my bed before I get any chance to move!” Rey pouted, Kylo chuckled as he walked out of the refresher in only a small towel. The dark knight grew too comfortable walking around almost naked with Rey in the room than her liking, but Rey was too tired to complain.

“But I’m bored! They wouldn’t let me do anything!”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Kylo said sarcastically as he plopped down on his chair, surrounded by mountain of works.

“I’m serious, Kylo. It’s driving me crazy!” Rey whined. “At least let me take a walk or something. It is good for the baby, right?”  
“How about I take you out of this ship when we arrive at our next stop?” Kylo suggested. Rey nodded eagerly. At this point, any planet was a welcomed change to the darkness of the space.

But she didn’t expect the next stop to be the very planet she dreamt of visiting.

“Welcome to Naboo.”

“It is so much more beautiful than I imagined.” 

Rey gasped at the sceneries before her, cool breeze and fresh air hitting her face was so much better than being stuck in the ship. She was accompanied by Leo, Lynx, and Kylo Ren himself to take a walk not far from the ship, because overtime Rey tried to get anywhere that had more than 100 meters of space from the Finalizer, she almost gave Hux, Phasma, Nines, and all the knights a panic attack on several occasions.

Of course, this amused Kylo to no end.

“I have a place I want to show you.” Kylo said. Despite Hux hyperventilating to the point of dying from respiratory acidosis as he was forced to watch them leave without any of his troops to protect Rey from whatever he thought was going to happen to her and her unborn child, they made their way toward a beautiful building that was clearly one of the highlight of tourist attractions, which somehow had no people in the area at all at the moment.

Rey’s mouth hung open as she walked into a huge, elegant, and spacious building that was decorated to the smallest detail. She looked around in awe, and turned back to Kylo.

“What is this place?”

“Queen Padme Amidala’s mausoleum.” Kylo answered. He, along with his knights, took of his helmet to pay respect to the fallen queen, which was a weird sight considered Padme’s dedication to make the Galaxy a peaceful place to live.

“With all due respect, my lord, I don’t think your respect for her expands to her political view.” Rey stood beside him and said with a frown.

“She was misguided.” Kylo shook his head, approached the tomb and placed his hand on the coffin with an unreadable expression on his face. “But she was one of the most important people in my life. Despite her thoughts about the dark side, she was one of the few people I look up to.”

“Oh, right, because of Darth Vader.” Rey said, as she finally remembered that Padme was the love of Anakin Skywalker’s life. He became Darth Vader to save his love, only to have his love taken away from him. It was a perfect soap opera the holodrama remade in several versions.

“Because she achieved something a few could.” Kylo said. “She loved a man unconditionally. No matter who he became, she still loved him until she drew her last breath.”

“Do you think you will ever find your Padme?” Rey asked, and she didn’t even know why. She just found the idea of having someone loving her regardless of what she was quite comforting.

“I think I found one.” 

Kylo looked up from the coffin and looked into her eyes. His expression and his feelings through the bond was solid and clear that what he said was not just for show. And Rey couldn’t help but blushed.

“Having your own Padme doesn’t make you Darth Vader, you know that, right?”

“I don’t want to be him.” Kylo smirked. “I want to be better than he ever was, and I will bring the whole Galaxy at my queen’s feet if that is what it takes for her to join me.”

The smug look he gave her was clear that he knew he could do what he said, and for a worthless nobody that no one would care if she disappeared to have someone willing to bring her the whole Galaxy, Rey was overwhelmed with emotions.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to Galaxy.” She whispered, staring back at him. “Maybe she just want her king to herself now, and till the end of time. Don’t you think?”

“Why not both?” Kylo hooked his arm around Rey’s waist and held her close, but Lynx voice cut in before anything could happen.

“Wow! No! Nope! Absolutely not! The medical droid said no heavy exercise! And this is a kriffing tomb, for kriff sake!”

Rey blushed even harder, refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

Kylo shot a dagger look at Lynx, but decided that making out or more in front of his grandmother’s corpse was not really the most romantic choice.

But his grandfather’s empty tomb, on the other hand...


	14. She met a knight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was still hell-bend on catching BB-8  
> Rey met a knight.  
> Then she met another knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, and it's been a long time. I so busy these days.  
> I missed you guys a lot. Thank you for your comments and loves for this fic.

Reylo 1001

 

Rey got better and better with her force-using, she could mimic almost everything Kylo taught her. Kylo even let her swung his lightsaber around from time to time. 

“Will I ever get my own lightsaber?” 

Rey asked. She didn’t really think much of it, unlike Kylo, she didn’t have any reason to carry that kind of weapon around.

“You will have to construct it yourself, but yes, you will.” Kylo answered, his arms wrapped around hers, showing Rey moves she already knew by heart, but the warmth of his body was so comfortable Rey didn’t have a heart to complain. 

“Sir! The Falcon has been spot. It is heading toward planet Takadona.” An officer’s voice rang through his comm. Kylo went rigid, his peaceful expression completely gone.

“Kylo? Are you alright?” Reylo asked him softly, her hand reached for his arm but the taller frame flinched away.

“I…have to go.”

She nodded. She understood he had work to do, but something about the way Kylo acted made her more that little curious. 

“Be safe.”

“You too.” His strange reply made her frowned even harder, but Rey didn’t comment on it. She watched Kylo walked out of the training room, and proceeded with her force training.

* * *

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

Rey knew she shouldn’t ask, but an awkward silent in the commanding bridge mad her uncomfortable.

After they landed on Takadona, Kylo went on the mission to hunt down the orange droid with something he wanted, and she was left with Hux, Lynx, Orion, and some officers on the bridge with Vader chirping happily on her lap.

“Don’t worry, my lady. I doubt anyone could hurt him.” Lynx assured her.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m that lucky.” Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry too much. It’s not good for your baby.”

“If I don’t trust Rey completely, I would think you are the father, cousin.” Orion teased.

“Trust me, if I were the father I wouldn’t leave the mother of my child to worry if I’m dead.” Hux replied and turned back to the monitor.

“Wait, you guys are related?” Rey asked in surprise.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Hux admitted. Rey couldn’t see Orion’s face under his helmet, but she knew the knight was grinning when he elbowed the general’s side playfully.

“He just bitter I’m the one with the force.”

“Yeah, right, because your magic trick is sooooo cool.” He mumbled. Rey wasn’t sure if Orion’s words struck his nerves, because Hux expression was carefully blank.

“I need to go to ladies’s room.” Rey said abruptly. She was surprised with herself for saying that, but found herself continued. “Don’t follow me. I will be right back.”

“Are you sure? I can come with you.” Lynx said, but Rey shook her head.

“It’s just down the hallway, and there are lots of troopers around.”

She didn’t know why her mouth kept moving despite her attempt to stop it. 

The answer was waiting for her as she turned to a dark corner, a familiar frame that Rey was positive had no right to be on the finalizer stood tall in her knight cloak.

“How did you-“

“You think I became a knight of Ren without some few tricks up my sleeve?” Cassandra smirked. “I heard you are pregnant, congratulation.” 

Rey’s hand flew to her stomach to protect her none-existence purely out of instinct, but that just made Cassandra’s twisted smirk widen.

“Don’t worry. I will make sure you and your baby die together.”

Before Rey knew it, the knight ripped the wall behind her open with the force and threw Rey out on the grass.

“Quite a beautiful place to die for a desert rat like you, don’t you think?”

Rey was pushed against the nearest tree. Cassandra stepped closer, looking like she was deciding between making it quick or watch Rey died slowly.

“Ugh!”

It seemed like she chose the second option. Rey struggled to breath, but then she remembered.

Cassandra was not the only one with ability to use the force.

Rey focused on feeling the force despite her windpipe closing up, then pushed the female knight away as hard as she could.

Cassandra flew back against the grass, Rey didn’t waste the element of surprise, slammed the invisible force hard against the knight, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Cassandra, now fixed on the ground by Rey’s force, looked like she was in shock. Rey coughed, trying to catch her breath.

“You- you have the force?”

Kriff, now she needed to wipe Cassandra’s memory before anyone found out.

‘Kylo’

Rey reached out to her force bond buddy.

‘Kinda busy here.’ He answered grumpily.

‘Your girlfriend tried to kill me. I got her pinned down but now she knows I have the force. What do I do?’

She felt his rage flew through the bond as he roared.

‘WHAT?!’

‘Relax. I got it under control.’ Rey tried to calm him down. ‘Just tell me what to do.’

There was a long pause, before he answered with neutral tone. 

‘Kill her.’

‘What? NO!’ She stepped away from the pinned down knight to hide the fact that she was talking to Kylo. 

Was he crazy?

‘You ask me.’

‘I’m sorry I asked, then.’ Rey sighed. Why would she think she would get something useful from him.

‘Look, if you don’t kill her. She is as good as dead anyway.’ Kylo tried to reason with her. Rey could sense that whoever he was fighting with didn’t make it easy for him. ‘That way you can make sure her death is painless.’

‘How could you say something like that. She was your friend!’

‘She betrayed me.’ His voice had no compassion for the girl he once called friend. ‘Unless you know how to wipe a Jedi’s memory, which takes years of practice and huge amount of force energy, that is your only option. This is me being nice to her.’

‘Ugh! You insufferable-‘

“Look out!”

Rey whipped her head back a second too late. Cassandra was leaping in the air with lightsaber in her hands, but the tall woman was thrown against the tree once again, and this time, it wasn’t Rey’s doing.

‘What happened?!’ 

Kylo asked, he sounded frantic when he sensed that Rey was scared for brief moment.

‘Nothing. It’s all under control. See you in a few.’ 

Rey lied through the bond as if it was her second nature. Her eyes staring at her savior with her mouth hung open.

Kylo wouldn’t like this.

He would not like this at all.

“Forget everything you learnt and head back in the ship. My guards will show you your cell.”

Her hero said to Cassandra. His tone cold and firm, like when she heard him ordering his armies. The Jedi knight repeat what he said with a blank expression and walked back inside the ship obediently.

Rey, on the other hand, still stood there in shock when the man who just saved her life turned to her with a tired expression he always wore since the day they met.

But Rey could still see softness in his eyes.

“I guess I owe you an explanation.”

Hux sighed.


	15. She was kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this feels rush. I will rewrite after I finish this fic.

“I guess I owe you an explanation.”

Damn right you did!

Rey wanted to shout out. Why did Hux hide the fact that he was a force user? A powerful one none the less. It was clear to her he worshipped Snoke, and Spoke clearly loved force sensitive people. Hence why Kylo was his favorite knight.

Why would Hux let the knights mocked him, let Kylo throwing him around and crushing his windpipe every single day if the man was so powerful he could wiped a force user’s memory without any exhaustion?

“maybe you would like to ask me question first? I’m sure you have tons of those.” Hux smiled at her. He actually smiled at her! And his face looked three times younger just from a single smile.

It almost looked like he was a different person.

“Who are you?” Rey asked suspiciously.

“My name is Armitage Hux.” She could tell he was telling the truth, but it wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

“When did you know you have the force?” She continued. Hux paused.

“I was born with it.”

“But…your father was the Empire’s soldier! And your mother was…”

“A cook. Yes, I am well aware of my history. Thank you very much.” He rolled his eyes, and Rey saw a glimpse of the Hux she knew. “Apparently it is not really a genetic things. Or maybe I just got lucky with the gene pool.”

But before Rey could asked more questions, a bomb went off not very far from where they were.

“Come on. Let’s head back inside before-” Hux words was cute off by another bomb, and before they knew it, blasts are flying everywhere. Rey knelt down and covers herself with her hands. Hux was going to use the force but he saw many people approaching them.

“Rey!”

He used his body to cover her from the blasts and rushed her back toward the finalizer, Rey felt Hux’s blood seeping from his greatcoat but the man still didn’t use the force to protect himself, which baffled Rey to no end.

“That’s Hux!”

“Get him!GET HIM!!”

Rey heard people screaming. Of course, the most powerful General in the first order alone with a girl as a liability must be a field day for the resistance.

Rey was trying to gather the force around her to help shielding them but Hux whispered through his gritted teeth, shot his blaster to the nearest Rebels in sight. Hux pulled her to duck behind a tree. 

“Don’t use the force if they can see you.”

“Why?”

“Rey. When I count to three, I need you to run as fast as you can back to the ship. Okay? Find a stormtrooper to keep you safe. Can you do that?”

Hux didn’t answer her question. Instead, he shot another resistance who was aiming at them from afar. Rey knew what he was going to do, and she didn’t like it at all.

“I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself for me.”

“Then we both will die.” Hux said. “Please, go. It’s me they want. They don’t even know who you are.”

“No. I’m not letting you die here.” Rey shook her head with tears welled up in her eyes. She finally found a place she could call home, no matter how weird and twisted that was, and people she cared about. She wouldn’t let one of them die for her.

“I’m not going to die here.” Hux sounded…almost cocky. His tone sounded like something that would come out of Kylo’s mouth. “I promised.”

“But-”

“I will come back for you, Rey.” Hux placed a hand gently on her cheek. Rey didn’t feel a tingling sensation like she felt with Kylo, but she did feel familiar warmth washing over her entire body. “I will always comeback to you, Sweetheart. I promised.”

The words that echoed through her mind almost her entire life mad Rey froze in place. She opened her mouth to ask, but Hux saw an opportunity for her to run.

“one..two…three…now!”

Rey ran.

She didn’t even think, she just ran when Hux told her to. 

It was like that very sentence woke up something inside her that knew she would never disobey the General.

_Hux…_

_Armitage…_

_‘Armie! Let’s go play by the river!’_

_‘Not now, Kira. I’m training.’_

_‘You are just sitting!’_

_‘That’s part of the training.’_

_‘But…’_

_‘How about this. If you let me finish my routine, I will make you a stick saber. Okay?’_

_‘Promise?’_

_‘Of course, sweetheart.’_

The memory flashed before her eyes as her leg gave out and she tripped over a root of a tree nearby.

Rey tried to get up when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, prepared to fight anyone who tried to take her…

…only to face an adorable BB-unit with unique orange stripes round it.

Wait a minute-

“Easy. We are good guys. Are you alright?” Rey just realized there was a man in a resistance pilot uniform standing next the the droid.

Rey’s blood ran cold. Was this the resistance pilot Kylo was looking for?

“Are you from around here? Do you have somewhere you can take shelter? It’s really dangerous here.” The pilot, Poe Dameron, she thought his name was, asked as he misinterpret her shock as fear. “I’m not going to hurt you. Please, get away from here. There are very bad people-”

“Poe? What are you-”

She recognized that voice. The voice that belong to the stormtrooper she called friend, her very first friend in the first order.

“FN-2187?”

“My lady?” The man, now in a brown, dusty jacket, said with his eyes widen.

“You know her, Finn?” Poe turned to his friend with a frown on his face. “Tell her to go. This place is dangerous.”

“For us. Not for her.”

To Rey’s surprise, Finn’s eyes were sad as he was about to rat her out to his new friend.

“What?” Poe asked in confusion.

“She is Kylo Ren’s consort.”

Rey was preparing to hit both men with the force when a sharp pain at the back of her head.

“Was that necessary, old man?” She heard Finn yelled as she was falling unconscious. Rey felt strong arms caught her right before she hit the ground.

“Let’s head back before the First Order calls in more back ups.” She heard the voice of an older man ordered.

“But Hux…”

“We got what we need.”

That was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her.


	16. She was a prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was in the hands of Kylo's enemies.  
> Kylo learnt how to force time.  
> Hux was no where to be seen.

 

 

To say Kylo was upset was an understatement.

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!”

He roared at his knights, who were still in shock that the enemies slipped through their hands with the heart of Ren. Leo led the group out of the room, not wanting to upset Kylo even further.

The supreme leader forbad Kylo from leading the rescue mission to save Rey. For Snoke, Kylo was still more valuable than his unborn child.

Behind them, a familiar sound of destruction began.

“I can’t believe all of this is happening.” Lynx mumbled.

“And she is pregnant. Our poor Rey.” Orion agreed with sympathy in his voice. “ We have to get her out.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Hyperion rolled his eyes, “But now I think we should check on your cousin first. He was the last person seen with Rey. Maybe he has some information we could use.”

“He was still in a coma last time I checked.” Orion sighed.

“Hey, do you think she is doing okay?” Virgo asked nervously, his tender age showed in his voice. “They hated Kylo. Do you think they will torture her-”

“I’m sure she will be fine. They need her alive and well for whatever they are planning to trade her for.” Orion assured the youngest knight as they made their way to the corridor in front of the medical bay. But when they reached the room. They were shocked by what the saw.

“Where is Hux?”

* * *

 

 

Rey woke up in a small cell with nothing but a toilet by her hard bed. Her head was pounding so hard she couldn’t even open her eyes properly.

And the first thing she saw was Finn sitting in front of her cell with tray with a bowl of portions and a glass of water. They cell was wide open, but Rey saw the electrical field running all over the opened door stopped her from running.

“You are awake.”

“Traitor!” 

She spitted out. She didn’t blame him that he left the First Order. She didn’t even hate him for not asking her to join in. She knew they didn’t know each other that well. Even though she always thought of him as a friend.

But this? Willing to give her up to be at the Resistance’s mercy just to fit in? Rey wished she never asked Kylo to spare the coward’s life.

“Please, Rey. You are safer here. These are good people who are willing to fight for what’s right.”

“For what they thought was right, more like it.” Rey shot back. She knew The resistance was the lesser of the two evils, but that didn’t make them the ‘good guys.’. Especially if what Rey thought they were going to use her for were right.

She understood that these people fought for their love ones, for the good of the Galaxy, but so did her friends in the first order.

Even though Rey still didn’t agree with most of their vision…

“…I just want you to be free.” Finn tried to explain himself.

“Oh yeah, thank you for the freedom. It’s been great so far.” Rey said sarcastically. Then she got up on her feet and walked toward Finn, who took a step back as if he was afraid she was going to hurt him. “You took me away from the only man in the galaxy who loves me and use me to gain an advantage against him. I don’t know what kind of crap they told you freedom is, but I can assure you this is not one.”

“I…I didn’t know they were going to do that.” Finn stumbled.

“Oh yes, you do.” Rey looked into his eyes, “You just don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“….I got you some food.” Finn looked away and changed the subject. He slid the tray through the invisible electrical field and pressed a button to close the door. “I’ll see you later.”

Rey slumped against the wall the moment Finn was out of side. She stared at her four walled room with no window to see her surroundings. If the Resistance believed she was just a girl to warm Kylo’s bed and was nothing more than the love of Kylo’s life. Rey was sure she was going to be unharmed, but if they suspected she knew anything about the armies or the strategies against them, Rey knew she wouldn’t be as lucky.

For the first time in her life, Rey was scared.

She was not scared of being held hostage, being tortured, or even being killed.

She was terrified what was that going to do to Kylo if he sensed it.

“Rey! Thanks Maker!”

Rey startled at the sound of Kylo’s voice. She opened her eyes to see Kylo sitting right in front of her.

“What- How did this happen?” She asked in disbelieve, normally, she could only hear his thoughts and felt his feelings, not seeing him.

“I- don’t know.” Kylo looked as shocked as she felt. “Can you see my surrounding? I can’t see yours.”

“No. I can’t.” Rey shook her head. “Are you safe? Is everyone okay?”

“You are literally in the hands of my enemies, and you are worried about my co-workers?”Kylo sighed. “Do you have any idea where you are right now?”

“No, they locked me inside a cell.” Rey looked around her cell. “I see nothing but wall.”

“Don’t use your eyes, REy, use the force.” Kylo reminded her. Rey cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. She closed her eyes, felt the force around her and hoped to find something useful.

“There are trees and mountains and stuffs, I don’t see anything more than that.” Rey frowned.

“I will get you out of there, Rey. I promised.” Kylo had that haunted look in his eyes that told her he had lost too many things in his life to handle losing her, just like what Rey was afraid of.

But she put on a brave face and asked.

“Is Snoke okay with you coming to the enemies’ base to rescue me? That seems really dangerous, even for you.”

Kylo’s eyes wavered, and Rey knew he was thinking about lying to her, but decided against it.

“He is not…very pleased with the idea.”

“But you are coming anyway, without troops or any back-ups.” Rey said knowingly. It wasn’t even a question. She knew Kylo would come for her. She just hoped he had some helps coming with him. “What about Hux?” 

The memory of their last encounter made Rey think at least the General would help Kylo in some way.

Kylo refused to meet her eyes as she asked the question, and that made her stomach sank.

“He is in a coma.”

“R’iia” Rey exclaimed. She knew she wasn’t in a position to be worrying about others’ well-beings, but she still didn’t know the story behind that memory of her childhood, and Hux was the only one who had the answer.

“Get some rest, Rey. I know these people. They won’t do anything to you, especially if they heard you are with a child.” Kylo tried to comfort her. “Don’t let them know you have the force.”

“I’ll try.” She sighed, lying down on the hard bed, when a thought came to her. “Kylo?”

“Hmm?” He was still sitting on the side of her small bed.

“You think I can touch you?”

He paused, looked down at his hand and shrugged. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Rey reached out to touch his hand, and when the tips of their hands touched, Rey shuddered at the sensation running from her hand through her spine.

She saw something.

A past? A Future?

A vision?

A vision of her and Kylo together with a baby in her arms. Kylo bent down to press a kiss on the baby’s forehead and pressed another one on Rey’s cheek.

He was beaming with happiness.

And, Rey realized, so was she.

“Rey? Are you alright?” Kylo asked when she spaced out a minute too long. Rey snapped back to the present and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Now, get some rest.” Kylo insisted, tracing his thumb along her cheek soothingly. As if he knew Rey was exhausted to the point of backing out.

But like a sweet, obedient lady she was, Rey refused.

“What if this is the last time we will see each other.” 

No matter what Kylo told her, she couldn’t trust the enemies. People did thing they didn’t want to to survived all the time. She didn’t think they would value her life that much if they could get something out of her death.

Like driving Kylo Ren to madness and struck fears throughout the First Order.

“It’s won’t be.” Kylo reassured her. “Please, don’t give up on me. I will find you. I will always find you.”

“You don’t know that.” Rey pouted.

“Yes, I do.” Kylo said matter-of-factly. 

“…I just don’t see the way I could escape, even with the force, there are too many of them.” She mumbled.

“….” The knight went silent for a moment and said, almost reluctantly. “My mother used to say ‘ Hope is like the sun. If you believe in it only when you see it, then you’ll never make it through the night.’”

“You don’t talk much about them, do you?” Rey moved closer to him, rest her head on his lap and let Kylo’s rough fingers stroking her hair gently. “I really can’t picture you as a baby.”

“I was cute. That much I could tell you.” 

Kylo chuckled. His deep voice that used to make her felt on edge now felt very comforting. 

“Can you tell me more?” Rey looked up at the knight. “You parents. What did they do to  you?”

“It’s a long story.” 

He looked away, his face looked almost scared. Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips, gently presses her lips on the back of his hand. 

“I’ve got all the time in the galaxy.”

 


	17. She was rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the MIA.  
> And the lack of Reylo.  
> Hope all you HUD's fans out there like this chapter though.

 

Rey couldn’t believe what she just heard. She believed that the cruelest thing a parent could do was to abandon their child, but what Kylo had gone through was much, much more horrifying. His father thought of him as a monster, only because the force was too strong in him. His father never acknowledged the light in his little boy, just the powerful darkness that Kylo didn’t even know how to control.

His mother was a very powerful woman in the galaxy, she was a wonderful leader to her people, but an inattentive mother to the boy. Kylo told her he remembered his mother told her husband behind a closed door, that she wished she didn’t have such a conflicted boy as a child. It made people doubt her decision, and that was why she sent him off to a Jedi academy.

Rey didn’t know how many Jedi academy there were were out there, but Kylo said he never wanted to go to any of them. He loved flying, and he had always wanted to be a pilot, just like his father.

‘A resistance pilot, to be exact.’ He looked disgusted at his own words even as he was saying it.

But instead he was sent of to his uncle, who happened to run a Jedi academy, and instead of teaching him to control the darkness inside, the Jedi found an easy way out by trying to kill him in his sleep.

“What did you do?” Rey couldn’t help but asked.

“I burnt down his temple, killed everyone who stood in my way, and walked away with my knights.” 

He sounded like it wasn’t even his story, just another fairytale he read to her in bed.

“I’m so sorry.” Rey choked out. She wasn’t normally this emotional, but she imagined what the love of her life had been through, and it was too much for her.

“Don’t be.” Kylo reached out, gently tucking her stray hairs behind her ear. “I wouldn’t have met you if it wasn’t for all that.”

“Kylo…” Tears were streaming down her eyes at that point. Rey didn’t want to think about the possibility of never seeing him again, but now she didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to leave him just like everyone else.

Leaving Kylo by himself against the cruel galaxy was not an option.

“Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

This time, Rey obeyed his order. She lied down on the stiffed bed, still wouldn’t let go of Kylo’s hand until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

Imagine her surprise when she woke up to general Hux in a resistance technician uniform, looking like he worked there for ages.

“Hurry, Princess. I don’t have time for your morning routine. We need to leave.” Hux said as he was typing some kind of code into the cell’s door mainboard.

“How did you find me?” Rey was on her feet as soon as she realized what was going on. Kylo was nowhere to be found, and she didn’t know how to reach him.

“Your earrings. I’m the only one who can tract it down.”

The red-haired man pulled out a handcuff and put it on both of her wrists.

“Hey!”

“Or do you prefer we walk out here like I didn’t just break you out of prison?” 

Rey swallowed her complaint and let the man grabbed her forearm and dragged her down the hallway.

“Hey, where you taking her?”

They both froze at an unexpected voice. The owner of that voice, Rey thought his name was Poe or something, approached them curiously.

“General organa wants to have a word with her.”

“Why am I not aware of this order?” Poe narrowed his eyes as he gave Hux a once over. “Do I know you?”

“You do know me. I’m just a normal technician, and you have important things to do.” 

Rey noticed the way Hux’s voice changed. It was deeper, and he pronounced each word like he wanted to nail it inside the pilot’s brain.

“I do know you. You’re just a normal technician, and I have important things to do.” Poe repeated what the general just said blankly, and walked away.

Hux let out a huge sigh of relieve.

“Okay, you need to teach me these stuffs when we get back. All Kylo did was teaching me how to make apron fly.” Rey complained. Somehow, with Hux being there, Rey felt much safer than she did last night.

“I’m glad you think we are going to get out of here that easily.” Hux mumbled.

“Wait,” Rey suddenly remembered what kylo told her earlier. “I thought you were in a coma.”

Hux paused.

“Who told you that?”

She trusted the general with her life, she really did, but Rey still didn’t trust the man with anything that involved Kylo.

“I heard the resistance talked.”

Hux didn’t looked convinced, but didn’t press any further.

“I snuck out after I woke up.”

“Wait, so no one knows you are here?” Rey asked in disbelieve. “Why?”

“The budget would not fly with accounting department.”

It was not supposed to be a serious answer, but Hux showed no sign of joking.

Rey couldn’t help but wonder if one day the accounting department decided to rebel, who would win the war.

“Almost there. Keep walking.”

They was so close to an exit Rey could almost taste the freedom when they were stopped by a gold protocol droid who jumped out of no where. 

“Sir, you cannot use this exit.”

“Yes, of course, sorry.” Hux tried to go other way before the droid noticed that something was wrong.

But it was too late.

“Hey! You are not in the Resistance member Data base.”

“Kriff.” Hux swore under his breath.

“Do something!” Rey hissed.

“Like what?!”

“I don’t know. Wipe his memory or something?”

“this is a walking tin man, not a human being, how to you expect me to convert the force into a computer virus and to that?!”

They were freaking out as the droid was clearly going to alert everyone, but before he had a chance to do that, they were saved by a deep voice that reminded me of Kylo.

“They are with me.”

“Han Solo? My goodness! It’s been a long time…”

“Han Solo? You are Han solo?!”

 Rey looked at the man she had heard so many stories about growing up with wide eyes. Han Solo was even more handsome than she pictured, even with his gray hair and wrinkles, the guy still had that boyish sparkle in his eyes.

“I used to be.” He replied grumpily and turned back to the droid. “Run along, 3PO. I will take them to Leia.”

The droid was confused but after arguing back and forth, he finally gave up and walked away.

And Rey just realized that they were saved by no other than General of the rebellion himself.

“Hey, Kiddo. It’s been a while, huh?”

To her surprise, Han didn’t arrest them. The tall man just gave them a lop-sided smile that, again, reminded her of the man she was trying to get back to.

_Wait? What did he just say?_

“Han, we are NOT alone.” Hux tried to nod toward Rey as subtly as possible, but of course, Rey noticed it right away.

“Bring her along. Leia wants to see both of you.” The older man shrugged and motioned for them to follow him.

To say Rey was confused was an understatement. The only reason she started walking was because she was too shock to resist Hux’s surprisingly powerful grab.

Then she noticed it, a name tag on the Technician uniform Hux was wearing. It read ‘Armitage Hux’. It was one thing to steal a uniform, but it was a whole other thing to sew your name onto it.

“Where did you steal this uniform from?” Rey asked. Even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Hux bit his lower lip. His grab on her arm tightened as he said.

“I didn’t.”


	18. She fainted (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Domestic abused in this chapter.

 

“Oh, my poor boy. You look so pale.” 

That was the first word Leia Organa said to Hux when they walked into a soundproof room that was hidden in a small corner of the base. Rey didn’t know what she expected to see, but the former princess looked like an ordinary loving and caring older woman. Rey saw no sign of the fierce, bloodthirsty general the First Order tended to paint her.

“Ma’am.” Hux nodded. His grip on Rey never once loosen. Leia noticed that immediately, and smiled at the girl.

“You must be Rey.”

“I’m not telling you anything.” 

Rey looked away. She didn’t eat to look at the general. She didn’t even want to look at Hux’s face. She trusted him. And all this time the mole was right under everyone nose.

“You don’t have to, Darling.” Leia said. Her voice soft and kind, “You just have to listen.”

“Leia-“

“If half of the rumors I heard about her were true. We are going to need her on our side.” Leia interrupted whatever Hux was going to say. “If we want Ben back, we need her.”

“I’m not doing anything for you.” 

Rey stood her ground. She might not love the First Order. But it was her home, more than Jakku ever was. She would never do anything to hurt Kylo, the knights, or all the friends she made.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I really need you to listen.”

Leia took both of Rey’s hands in hers. She should have resisted, but somehow, Rey just felt like it was not the right thing to do.

“My name is Leia Organa,” She started, “And I am Kylo Ren’s mother.”

* * *

 

Rey was too shock to even form a proper sentence.

“What?”

“His name used to be Ben Solo.” Leia went on, her tone mourning the loss of her son. “ Before Snoke, before everything.”

Then it clicked inside Rey’s head. The reason Kylo hated Han Solo, the reason he hated the resistance so passionately.

“You sent him off to Luke Skywalker.” Rey mumbled, “You sent your son away for your brother to kill!!!”

“Rey. It wasn’t like that-” Hux tried too explain, but she wouldn’t have it.

“Do you know how scared he was?! Do you have any idea what his hopes and dreams are?!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. “Do you know he wanted to be a pilot like his father? HE LOVED YOU! AND YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY BECAUSE HE WAS DIFFERENT!!!”

“REY! Listen! It was Snoke!” The red-haired man explained. “He was the one manipulated Ben into thinking that! He turned Ben against the light side, please, just listen-”

“Why should I believe anything you say, traitor?” Rey shot back. Hux had a wounded look in his eyes. Like her words physically hurt  him.

“Tell her, Armitage.” Leia said softly.

“She is not ready.” The man shook his head, his eyes filled with worries and fears, but for some reasons, Rey didn’t think it was for himself.

“There is no better time to do this.” Leia pressed. “She needs to know.”

Hux bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed, but then he turned to her, his eyes full of sadness with a hint of…hope?

“I would never do anything to hurt you, Rey.” He lifted his hand slowly, and gently pressed the tip of his fingers on her forehead. “I might have built this wall around your memories, but deep down, you know it has always been there.”

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly she was sucked into the memories the older man wanted her to see.

* * *

 

“That’s the boy. Commander Hux’s bastard.”

“His mother works in the kitchen.”

“I bet that whore seduced Commander Hux…”

The little boy just walked pass people who were openly gossiping about him like he didn’t hear them. He was too used to it at this point. Their words couldn’t cut deeper than his father’s knife. So he told himself it couldn’t hurt him.

“Armitage,”

To see his mother on the floor bloody and bruised in their room should have alarm any child, but it was just another day in Armitage’s life. He helped her stood up, hoping this time none of her bones were broken.

“I- I can’t. I can’t do this anymore.” 

The woman sobbed. That was an unfamiliar sight to the boy. His mother rarely cried. No matter how badly Brendol Hux had beaten her. She just smiled through all the pain and told Armitage that everything was going to be all right.

“Stay still, mother. I will heal you.” The boy concentrated on the light in his palm, Rey had never seen that much pure light energy in her life.

“You are getting stronger.” The wounded woman whispered, both in awe and frightened by the son’s ability. “We need to get out of here before that man know about your power.”

 

 

And everything shifted to the woman holding her son’s hand and she was let into a cargo ship by a female officer. Both Armitage and his mother were wearing a hooded robe to disguise themselves.

“Thank you for saving us, Grand admiral Sloane.” Armitage’s mother said with eyes full of gratitude.

“Please, call me Rae. I have always hated how Hux treated both of you.” The dark skin woman said with a smile, and with that, they jumped into light speed, to the destination unbeknown to any of them.

 

Rey knew almost immediately where she was the next time everything around her shifted.

The planet Kylo took her to not long ago.

The beautiful planet his grandmother once ruled.

“My mother found love with a former Jedi and they moved here to live the rest of their lives in peace. With his teaching my abilities grew stronger and stronger. I was happy to pretend we are a perfectly normal family without any haunting past.” 

She was startled by a voice of the man who owned these memories. The full grown Hux was standing next to her, sorrow in his eyes.

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Rey was still confused. He didn’t answer, just nodded toward a beautiful village in front of them. Rey’s eyes followed his motion, and she saw a little girl sprinting toward her with a loud giggle.

“Kira! Stop running! You will get yourselves hurt!” She knew the teenage boy running after the little girl, it was another younger version of Hux, but the giggling girl who now stood in front of her looked even more familiar to Rey.

Of course, she saw the girl everyday in her own reflection as a girl.

“If I hurt myself, you can heal me.” The younger Rey, she supposed her name was Kira, smiled widely at him.

“What if I’m not there when you get hurt? What would you do then?”

Hux picked the girl up from the ground. Kira shook her head.

“Nope! I know you will always be there. You are my big brother!”

“Kira-”

“Why? Are you leaving?” The girl suddenly looked like she was gong to cry. Armitage immediately cooed the alarmed girl softly.

“Don’t cry, princess. I won’t go anywhere. I promise.”

 

Before Rey could process anything she just saw, she was in a dark cave where she felt like she had seen it before at some point in her life. A distant sound of people fighting and screaming coming from a front of the cave.

“Snoke sent his men after your father- my master-” Armitage choked on his words as he tried to keep himself calm. “He wanted to make sure the Jedis are all wiped out of the galaxy.”

“Are they- are they-”

“They were both killed that night. I got you out and flew out of there in time.” Hux answered, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes as he was saying that, the shame of not being to save people he loved was clear on his face.

“You… you are my brother.”

The word felt weird on her tongue, yet felt so right, as if it was what she had always been calling him all her life.

“I am.” That was all he said.

“But, why did you leave me in Jakku? If you got me away from Snoke’s men then why don’t you take me with you?”

Rey asked the question she had been asking herself all this time. What did she do to deserve such a punishment?

“Your father, he specialized in seeing the galaxy’s future with the force.” Hux sighed. “He knew his end before those man attacked. He told me to leave you in Jakku. He said it was the only way to save the galaxy.”

“How?” How could she possibly do that?!

“He said, when time’s come. You will tame the beast and bring peace to the galaxy with a child in your arms.”

“Is that why you were so excited to get me pregnant?” 

Hux looked ashamed of himself, but nodded anyway.

It was officially too much for Rey to handle. She felt like the whole world was spinning, and she fainted into her brother’s arms before she knew it.

 


End file.
